Between Today and Forever
by Red-Dream
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] The Afterlife gets a new cast with a new adventure. This time, their enemy is far more sinister and powerful. Angel Beats sequel with multiple OC's and crossover with FF XIII. Rated T for language and violence. Please R & R! What do I do with all this extra space...? Obviously, shamelessly promote Lightning's inclusion.
1. Chapter 1: Born Anew

**_Pronunciation: _**Ataeru; At - aye - ru

**Author's Note:** First 4 chapters are prologue, so they will be slow[er] than the main story. It's much more enjoyable at 5 (if you can make it that long), trust me.

* * *

_~ A loosely based __Angel Beats__ tributary sequel~_

In a realm of dreams that tested one's worth to exist, I met a group of people that would become my closest friends. Among them was Yuri, Hideki, Yui, Naoi, and many others. And then, there was also Kanade. Together we spent our time, sometimes laughing and having fun, sometimes fighting against our cruel fates of an unfair life, abruptly ended, as a reason to keep existing. But, gradually, we began to accept our memories as our own and let go of our regret. One by one, we disappeared until only I and Kanade were left. She too was granted the peace of finally releasing her burden: thanking me for the heart transplant that saved her life. My heart beat in her chest. Kanade vanished in my embrace with a smile on her face.

The setting sun glowed in the horizon, casting its final few rays of warmth onto the gentle hills where the school was situated. In a few moments, it would sink under them and take its light with it, blanketing the hills in darkness, perhaps for the last time.

* * *

- Chapter 1: Born Anew -

_What happens when you die? I've occasionally wondered about that. Do you move on to some other realm? Do you come back with a fresh start? Maybe you just rot in the ground like everyone else. It doesn't really matter since you don't know until you're past the point of no return and have no way of coming back. It's useless to think about, because I've got a life to live._

Ataeru's eyes blinked open to meet the morning's eternal blue sky. Clouds floated weightlessly high above, merely floating decorations, or passing vessels. They made him feel calm… If he closed his eyes again and just basked in the light, he might drift back to sleep. But how often did one wake up in a field?

Ataeru shot up to his feet, a large school in the distance staring back at him.

_What?_

A sense of dread would understandably imbed itself in anyone waking up in an unfamiliar place with difficulty remembering anything, but perhaps it was taking its time to sink in because he could only faintly register his head throbbing. It's harder to be afraid when you don't have anything to attach to.

_What is that place..?_

The school in question was a number of buildings huddled within walking distance of each other, dotted with scenic paths and lots of trees. It was certainly well equipped: there was a full sized running track visible in the distance, with a baseball field nearby. If he were to venture a guess, Ataeru would say it was an elite private school for the rich and talented. He was actually curious more than anything. He had no memories of going to sleep here… Or any memories at all, for that matter. The strain of trying to find something that didn't exist tired him, and he sat back down for a few moments to get his bearings.

_Well… What have I got to lose? I don't have anywhere else to go, right?_

Ataeru glanced around. There was nothing but forest in every direction surrounding the school. It would be hard to imagine there was anything remotely close beyond them. He began to trudge, half dazed and lost in thought, towards the nearest building. Tall stalks of grass swayed in the gentle breeze, some just tall enough to threaten to tickle his hand and snap him out of his deep focus.

Before he knew it, Ataeru was approaching a plain white building situated on the outer edge of the large campus. It had no distinct features beyond a few visible rows of tall windows for some of its floors. A red "plus" was painted over the entrance.

_Looks to be the local infirmary, but I could be wrong._

Deciding to make this his first stop, Ataeru pushed through the double glass doors and the whoosh of cool air from a ventilation system greeted him with none of the typical smell of rubbing alcohol. It was, in fact, pleasant. The main reception counter, an impressive oak finish with marble countertop, sat in the center of the lobby, empty. Some stacks of papers and a pen were situated neatly by the monitor behind the counter, and a swivel chair looked like it had been suddenly abandoned from its awkward twist away. All that could be heard was a quiet melody playing over the infirmary's PA system. It was almost eerie.

_Why would an infirmary be empty? Even if it is morning… And all the systems seem to be on. Ventilation, lighting, the computers. This is bizarre._

"Hello?" Ataeru's voice rang out. Silence. "Anyone here?" Still nothing.

_Maybe I'm just a little early. I'm sure someone will be here soon._

Rather than stick around, however, Ataeru stepped back out onto the campus and continued walking towards the center, gazing around at the views. It wasn't just the infirmary that was empty but the fields too. It was almost impossible to say that this was a coincidence, that there was a rational explanation. For the first time in the few moments he had since waking, Ataeru was beginning to feel nervous. He walked a little faster towards a large brown building looming in the distance, on the other side of the campus. It had numerous vent slots built into the walls and mostly consisted of metal beams. It gave the appearance of an exposed plane hangar without the sheet metal outer layer. As he drew closer, he could distinctly hear the sound of music getting louder and louder.

_Could it be? Finally, some life?_

He ran up to it eagerly. At the entrance the music was astonishingly loud, so much so that he was surprised he did not hear it earlier.

_Right past these doors…_

Ataeru stepped forward and pushed them open, the doors swinging solidly inwards. A blast of sound hit his ears as he expected to see a live performance of some band with a multitude of cheering fans. But there was nothing. Nothing whatsoever. The hall was as empty as the infirmary; the music had been coming from the various speakers strung up on the rafters above, nothing more. It was considerably demoralizing. Frustrated, Ataeru stalked off and decided to explore something else.

The main building was the tallest, sitting on a small hill with sweeping panoramic views in all directions. It was connected along the perimeter and center, giving the appearance of three individual sections. As was expected, it was much larger on the inside than it appeared. Inside he found an abundance of tidy classrooms and spotless hallways that were lined with tiles in a muted color and aesthetically pleasing pattern. It would be easy to get lost for unfamiliar students, and definitely gave an exercise for anyone rushing between classes. It must have been a nightmare to get anywhere when they were packed. The walls were sometimes lined with colorful posters advertising a school band.

_GDM… Wonder what that stands for. I wonder if it was one of their songs that was playing over the speakers.  
_

Stepping inside one of the rooms, he sat down at a seat towards the front. The seats were aligned perfectly both in columns and rows and the blackboard was a clean slate, no hint of chalk on it whatsoever. Ataeru's eyes unfocused and his mind drifted away. The echo of voices was clear but distant, an illusion only audible in his mind. It wasn't hard to imagine what a day was like here.

_Sitting down, getting lectured, and having everything come easily. Friends after class, clubs and activities to do. It must be nice here._

The image of a professor scribbling away with chalk projected itself in front of him. Ataeru's imagination was vivid and precise. A lonely and muted sigh escaped his lips. The feeling of the comfort and security that once resided in the class, held by the students that attended and turned into a friendly atmosphere, faded a long time ago. All that was left was a hollow husk leaving him feeling empty and alone. That's exactly what he was at that moment. Alone.

But rather than wallow in pity, Ataeru stood up and left. His footsteps echoed quietly down the halls until he came across a large computer lab. For lack of better things to do, he inspected it as well. The machines were lined up neatly on the desks, one after another. They glinted with an almost fresh look, promising to be the best and fastest available for all computing needs.

Ataeru flipped one on and was presented with a standard splash screen and log on prompt. Decidedly, there was nothing interesting to do on it. Students would probably come here to relax alone, do some research, and check mail. They didn't seem the kind to support advanced gaming.

With his methodical examinations, Ataeru canvassed the whole building in a little over two hours. By now the sun was high in the sky, and giving off the midday heat. It was as good a time as any to go outside and enjoy the weather, and definitely find some food before his stomach began to growl. Remembering seeing vending machines in the large hall, Ataeru backtracked briskly to the building where the music had been blaring. Strangely, it was now off and as quiet as the rest of the campus.

Inside, Ataeru found some meal ticket stubs scattered on the tables and floors. There were enough to last him a few days, if it should come to that. He stuffed them in his pocket and proceeded to check his choices.

_Salad… Tofu… Chicken curry? Ding._

The dispenser ate up the ticket in return for a box of chicken, rice and steamed vegetables in a savory, spicy sauce. Ataeru spent a few minutes hunting down a microwave in the large hall. Finally, he found one located towards the stage and popped in his meal for a minute. In the meantime, Ataeru looked around. The hall was large enough to easily hold at least a thousand students and was undoubtedly perfect for a nighttime concert. The ding of the machine finishing echoed loudly and faded away.

The curry smelled wonderful, and tasted as much too when Ataeru plopped down to eat it at one of the large, 10 person tables that were pushed to the side. It didn't take too long for it to all disappear and inspire the purchase of a drink.

With a refreshing pop, Ataeru took a swig and sat down in the shade of a large tree outside. The air was fresh and faintly sweet, thanks to a nearby flower patch of assorted varieties. It really left a lot of time for one to wonder.

_Why am I here? _Ataeru cocked his brows.

_What is here anyway? And why is this place empty? _No answer magically made itself apparent, although he wasn't expecting one to anyway.

_I need to manage for a while. It doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere soon. I'll have to call for help… And wait. In the meantime, getting comfortable shouldn't be a problem. Honestly, though, I don't like intruding like this._

Ataeru hated overcomplicating things and frying his mind with more questions than answers. It was best for him to focus on the now and do his best to answer one thing at a time; whatever was possible. After a few more minutes of quiet relaxation, Ataeru finished his drink and made his way to what could be assumed was the rear of the campus where the dorms should be located. Sure enough, within a few minutes he walked up to one of the two.

The insides were pleasantly decorated and gave a homey feeling that would ease the weary body after a long day of learning and exercise. When he really noticed it, his feet were definitely tired from walking most of the day. The lighting was cozy and natural, reminiscent of a small candle flame. Like the rest of the campus, the rooms were unoccupied. They were, however, labeled. Small brass plates with engraved numbers decorated the top of each dark wood door. Some doors were unlocked, allowing unfettered access to the inhabitants' personal space. Even when lacking people to occupy them, there was no denying that the rooms were used. They were each unique, with little signs here and there that identified them and their owners. Messy bed sheets, picture frames, sprawled shoes, notes, instruments, lamps. All these items gave the rooms a life of their own and Ataeru did not dare disturb their peace until the rightful owners came back to inhabit them once more.

While wandering across the floors to find an empty room, he stumbled across one in particular that he was drawn to. It was a simple and tidy room with basic furnishings. A small teddy bear sat upright on the folded creamy sheets of the bed. A computer stood in the far corner on a table by a large window with red drapes. A bookshelf was mounted above it, filled with an assortment of books and manga. The computer looked like the ones at the computer lab, minus the pink mouse, but it was obvious that it would hold some personal documents.

_It probably has a password anyway. Whoever lived here took great care to keep it clean…_

Giving a parting sidelong glance, Ataeru stepped out of the doorway and continued on. Eventually he found an unused room down the hallway overlooking the campus and anticipating the coming sunset.

Huffing a sigh of relief, Ataeru dropped onto the bed, just barely remembering to kick off his shoes. His mind replayed all the memories of the day: the layouts of the rooms, buildings and campus, the sights, furnishings and smells. It was like a movie reel. His own voice mumbled indiscernibly, and it all had the effect of lulling him into drowsiness, and finally, sleep. Before he could tell, Ataeru was passed out on the bed and curling up with the blanket clutched tightly in his fist.

The sun hung over the horizon, painting the sky orange during its descent. Soon, it too set, and cricket chirps and bird calls took over the night.

- End Chapter 1: Born Anew -

* * *

**Author's Note:** The faster you read and review, the faster I can post chapters ;) Weekly upload is standard; I will upload as fast as daily if I receive enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

- Chapter 2: Searching -

_Fan-freaking-tastic._

Ataeru refrained from slamming the phone back onto the receiver after hearing the hated buzzing signal of an unreachable line. He had been dialing various numbers for the past few minutes, all with the same result.

"Why are these things so useless?" He shouted to himself.

He had inspected some of the lines too. As far as he could tell, none of them were damaged in any way. At least not until they reached the wall. Not unless he got his hands on them and ripped them to shreds.

Sighing in frustration, he sat down on a nearby bench. As per the previous morning, he had woken up completely surprised. Unlike the previous morning, however, he had the benefit of being in a comfortable bed and some regard as to where he was. Not that it really helped. Ataeru already took care of folding the sheets and heading over to the hall for a quick, dispensed breakfast-in-a-box. It was almost amusing how methodically he operated for the first hour considering his unusual circumstances, abandoned campus and lost memories and all.

Now he was just recalling how he felt the previous day when he was in the classroom. Unwillingness and melancholy could be onset just as easily as happiness and relaxation. Ataeru was very receptive of emotions, sometimes not for the better.

Abandoning the effort remarkably easily, he made a mental checklist of other things to do in the meantime before he could conjure any solutions. Food and water would not be a problem for a while, and if he had to, he could crack open the machines manually. Shelter was obviously on the bottom of the list considering he had approximately ten or more buildings to reside in. So what was there to do?

_Well, it would always help to find some tools. I do love having some handy tools._

At the moment, he had no specific ones he wanted to look for. He was just betting that he would come across them. It would also serve the purpose of better exploring the campus.

_Right, so to get a starting point, I should find some supply closets or whatever. To do that, I need a map. And where could I get a map…? Faculty rooms? I don't remember any in the hallways. Guess these kids learn fast. Where was that one I saw yesterday, again? I think it was on the second floor of the main building. Let's call that the academy building._

Ataeru was fantastic at holding conversations with himself. It wasn't because he was mentally unhinged; quite the contrary, he was actually observant and tactical. It helped to distract his mind from stressors and kept him refreshed, more or less, with some mental activity. His great skill lied in keeping visual memories of important things and answering a good portion of his own questions before he even finished asking them. So while these thoughts zoomed through his head, he was already entering the academy and approaching the stairs.

With a few hops he was on the second floor and striding down the hallway to the nearby faculty room. Initial inspections revealed some scribbled papers of notes and memos left behind about lesson plans and meetings, as well as a half full cup of coffee left standing on a coffee table. He grimaced at it.

_That stuff is disgusting. Tastes like dirt and leaves stains on cutlery if left long enough. I can only imagine what it might do to your insides…_

Unbeknownst to him, Ataeru's dislike for coffee as he glared at it had triggered a memory to come back to him. It was only after he turned away did he realize it.

_Wait… Mom! I just remembered how Mom used to drink this stuff. Brewed it in the morning pretty often._

He made a face but smiled. Ataeru was glad to have remembered something so insignificant but personal. It was all he could hope to hold onto for now. He was very much searching for tiny jigsaw pieces in the darkness of his mind to try to piece together how he had ended up where he did, and he was completely determined to find out. Not even bad food would stop him. A proverbial light bulb lit up over his head.

_What if I can remember more things in this way? If I can find the right objects, the memories might come back! They might work in a web too, with related ones coming back faster than others._

A grin plastered itself onto his lips as he found a new direction. It was no longer about surviving. He could discover, too. Next he would intently search for and glare at vegetables. That would surely trigger something.

And then, he spotted it. A large poster with a similar color to the wall hung behind a potted plant. It wasn't exactly hidden, but it wasn't directly obvious to anyone not looking for it. Ataeru pushed the pot aside and studied the map, tracing his finger over the lines until he reached his position. The map accomplished the great feat of minimizing the true size of the campus onto a sheet roughly the length and width of a table. Deciding to save himself the trouble of memorizing it, he pulled the pushpins out and wrapped the map up to take back to his room.

_Haha, I'm like a real detective here. Wait, my room? I guess it is now._

Pleased with himself, he decided to next set about finding a bag for carrying his purported tools. Thankfully, it was relatively easy to find one. There were a few in the faculty room, in fact. He emptied three and headed out. There was a lot to do during his unofficial stay.

On his way back to the first floor, he had the pleasure of counting the amount of classrooms, windows, potted plants, chairs, tables and various other countable things he passed, then adding the numbers to make a completely meaningless value other than for the fact of simply having done it. For one, knowing that there were 48 windows in that section of the hallway would only help him if he wanted to make sure he was getting enough sunlight.

Within a few minutes Ataeru found his mark: a large metal closet tucked into a nook in one of the walls at roughly the center of the building.

_Probably for the janitors, unless they keep anything besides tools in there._

Ataeru's theory was confirmed when he was pleasantly surprised with a mop, which he proceeded to haplessly throw out of his way.

_Useful only for the floors, I'm afraid. I doubt I'll ever be bored enough to try to occupy myself with cleaning this place._

Ataeru reached inside and picked out a nice little box with a screwdriver and various screw heads in it.

_Bingo! Who knows what I could do with this thing? Open up a remote control, for instance, or completely disassemble a toy?_

He chuckled at his own sarcasm. It really wasn't all that bad. Hanging from the racks were also a variety of wrenches and some flashlights. He stuffed all his findings into one of the bags and gave it a pleased pat.

_Now I'm a little more prepared to handle things around here._

Ataeru was now not only the lone person on the entire campus, he was its only repairman too, which put it in desperate need of more employees and overall human life. Fancying some recreation, he decided he would locate some form of ball that could be kicked, bounced or hit and other, related equipment. Why do all work and no play? They were there for a reason, after all.

A quick glance at the map and hike down the steps in front of the academy landed him at a moderately sized building whose sole purpose was to house a very large basketball court. Not to be outdone on the inside, there was also a stage built into the wall for official ceremonies and events. It did not fail to impress Ataeru how resourceful the designers had been. He noticed that there were 5 chairs lined up neatly in front of the stage, and there was a banner hanging behind the podium.

_More remnants of the students that were?_

The thought passed above his head and evaporated. And as with all conveniently located closets, there were a few placed firmly against the wall that caught his attention, hiding untold treasures inside.

Ataeru giddily opened one.

_Basketballs, baseballs, and gloves galore! Is there anything this place doesn't have?_

Setting down his bag, he pulled out a basketball and gave it a few firm dribbles. In reality he looked silly doing that in his uniform, but there was literally no one to point that out. He jogged over to one of the hoops and took a few shots, running between the rim and the free throw line in a mundane drill. Ataeru weaved and side-stepped imaginary guards, running and hopping to the rim to tip the ball for a clean layup. It was rejuvenating stretching his muscles and having all the time he wanted to.

As with all things, he finally tired after an hour and decided to finish for the day, placing the ball back in the closet and finally taking note of how he had managed to leave numerous sweat stains on his clothing, notably his crotch area.

Ataeru huffed and picked up his bag, leaving the gymnasium satisfied and… starving.

_Hall it is! Wow, if I could manage to set up my own classes, this would be like a real day at school._

Of course he was fooling himself, but it was something to think about. The sun was again at its highest peak in the sky and giving off a full blast of heat.

_Perfect day for tanning. I might even go one day!_

Considering his words, he reflected a little deeper.

_Will I really be here that long? It sounds so simple, but… I don't want to be alone, no matter how nice this place is._

_Ding._ The dispenser dropped a box of ready lunch. Within a minute it was heated and Ataeru was sitting in the shade of a tree, enjoying a well deserved meal. He took the time to think of another communication method. It took until long after he was done to hit him in the face like a brick.

_How could I be so dumb? The computers! There's loads here. I bet they're all hooked up so contacting anyone will be easy._

Satisfied that he had an easy solution, he decided he could relax and take his time in contacting for help. After all, he did still have the campus to himself as far as he was aware. It was a stark change since yesterday, and he didn't fully understand it yet, but it wasn't important.

_Shower time. I should find some clothes to change into and then hit the baths._

While it was theoretically easy, walking all the way to his room to find it devoid of clothing was not the optimal solution he had been hoping for. Instead, Ataeru scoured around nearby rooms, and then floors, to find a clean uniform that fit him. At first he didn't think about it but when he finally found a pair and held it in his hands, he stopped.

_Wait, I woke up in these clothes yesterday. But that doesn't make sense. I don't remember this place at all. How could I be a student here?_

Realizing this little mystery did nothing to ease his mind and questions that he already had stored, even after he made the long trip to the showers. Ataeru rhythmically rubbed the soap into his skin and soaked in the water for a good half hour. The physical cleansing helped to soothe his mind and put aside questions for the time being. There were more important things to attend to.

_So let's see here. I have to keep a stock of clothing and clean it regularly. I need to make sure I have enough food for a while. I have to get onto the computers and contact the local authorities. That sounds about right. Everything else can come later._

Turning the shower head off, he dried his hair and changed quickly. By the time he was back in his room, the sun was sufficiently lower and already beginning its descent for the final few hours of the evening. There wasn't a whole amount of time left in the day anymore.

Ataeru headed back to the academy and made his way to the computer lab, plopped down in a rolling chair, and booted up a computer. Like the day before he was presented with a splash screen and log on prompt. However, after numerous unsuccessful attempts, he was stumped.

_Usually these things have basic login names and passwords. I guess they're only for registered students and teachers. Then the only way I'm getting on here is with a roster or master sheet._

Spinning around, he thoughtfully rested his chin on his fist.

_Faculty room again? It won't hurt to try. But I doubt they'd keep that kind of stuff around there. There must be somewhere else… _

Ataeru's eyes sparkled with a subdued glow.

_Right, the principal's office. _

He hopped up and strode over to the faculty room, once again scavenging around. This time he was more thorough, but as he suspected, there was nothing immediately useful. Sensitive information like that was not just left lying around. Having eliminated his easy options, Ataeru hiked back to his room. The sun was low now. Within an hour it would disappear under the horizon and throw the campus into darkness.

_I'm not sure if the lights turn on automatically at night. I didn't make note of that yesterday. And it will be terrible if they don't, so better take precaution._

Ataeru whipped out one of the flashlights.

_Haha, useful already! _

He silently congratulated himself. Locating the office on the map, he hiked back to the academy and traveled up to the top floor, rounding a corner.

_There it is._

Ataeru walked up to the set of double oak doors confidently, like a detective about to confront a perpetrator. He stopped in front of the door. The light of the sun outside the window dwindled, a section of it already under the hills. Ataeru smirked and put his hand on the brass knob, turning it.

_Click._

"Huh?" He whispered.

_Creak. Swoooosh._

Ataeru turned towards the source of the sound to see a human-sized mallet swinging down from the wall. The last thing he remembered was seeing black.

- End Chapter 2: Searching -


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

- Chapter 3: Discovery -

_Is he alive?_

_I don't think so! No one could survive a hit like that._

_Check his pulse._

_Well I'll be damned. It's still there._

_Get a gurney. Hey, wake up! Can you hear me?_

Ataeru groaned as he feebly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his head throbbed painfully. His whole body ached; he felt like he had been thoroughly trampled for a considerable period of time.

"What happened..?" He mumbled.

It was hard to see, not only because of his vision, but because the sky was pitch black. After a moment, he very slowly raised his head a bit and looked around. The glare of a lamp assaulted his vision and he shut his eyes with a cry. Ataeru lay helpless on the cold concrete and in pain for a few minutes until he managed to summon enough strength to pull himself up and out of his daze.

Rubbing his eyes, he engaged a better but still bleary view. The lights were on across the campus for the night. In the cool air there was a mild chilling breeze to accompany the sound of crickets chirping. Ataeru shivered and recalled hearing voices a little while ago. But as was apparent, there was never anyone there to begin with. He struggled to recall what exactly happened, until it hit him square in the face.

"A giant mallet swung out of the wall and knocked the life out of me."

He stated it calmly as if it were a fact, but inspected both hands and flexed his fingers nonetheless to make sure it was a sound conclusion. It was.

"But then how am I alive?"

It was beyond explanation. Ataeru looked up at the window he had crashed from. It was the fourth floor. The glass around the hole was shattered. There was no question that he should not be alive and it nagged him. Or was that the piece of glass stuck in his foot?

_But… is now really the best time to be wondering how or why?_

He could not decide what his plan of action should be. Should he go to bed and sleep it off like nothing happened? That seemed ridiculous. More so than going back and inspecting the mallet. Although why he wanted to do that, he honestly did not know.

Shakily pushing himself up, he staggered over to the doors and made the laborious trek up four flights of stairs back to the principal's office.

Once in front of it, he gulped with anticipation. Ataeru inspected the ceiling for any sign of a hatch but to no avail. It was so cleverly concealed no one would be able to tell.

_What am I doing?_

Ataeru knew that if he tried to open that door again, he would likely get pummeled by the mallet. He may have gotten lucky surviving once, but he didn't want to risk it again if it was just luck.

Curiosity was one of his weaknesses. Driven to see what could be hiding in a room with such defensive measures as a hammer-from-the-wall, he cautiously turned the knob and jumped away. The same creaking noise as before reached his ears, and he tensed. The mallet appeared out of a moving panel and swung down brutally in a perfect arc at incredible speed. Ataeru summoned his strength to dodge it and open the door in a blur, jumping inside before it could hit him on the return swing.

He heaved a sigh of relief and glanced around. The principal's office actually looked like a meeting room for anyone but the principal. There was an unusual assortment of different objects. A halberd stood propped against a bookcase in the corner. Some wind-up toys littered the floor. A bag of opened chips spilled onto the low coffee table, and the principal's desk had a fair amount of items on it as well. Notably, there was a laptop with a large projector screen behind it.

Ataeru carefully stepped with baited breath to the desk, befuddled. He picked up and examined a pair of handcuffs.

_It doesn't make sense._

And yet, it never did. None of it. If there was ever a time to give up trying to make sense of it all, then would have been the time. He walked around to the opposite side of the desk and patted the comfortable chair, sitting down. He opened the laptop lid. The machine hummed to life, the hard drive whirring quietly.

The loading screen for this was different. Instead of the usual splash logo, an emblem with the letters "SSS" showed up. Below it, "Rebels Against God."

_Rebels Against God? What?_

The screen disappeared and was replaced with the desktop. A list of articles, staggered horizontally, presented itself for the user to read. He wasted no time in doing so.

"SSS… Angel… God… The Guild. What is all this?"

Ataeru couldn't wrap his mind around it, and not in the least bit because he presumably received severe blunt cranial damage earlier. The information on the laptop was such a radical change from all that he had found so far, even if it wasn't much and he had only been here a short while. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead.

_This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger… So what now? Do I keep reading this stuff or walk away and keep trying to get in contact with the authorities?_

Ataeru stuffed his hand in his pocket and fished around for a coin. There was none.

"Crap."

He had wanted to make an important decision with a coin flip. Sighing, he thumbed through some of the articles on the screen.

"The SSS (Shinda Sekai Sensen) or Not Dead Yet Battlefront is the main group responsible for leading attacks against God in the Afterlife. God is the ultimate goal, the ultimate enemy."

Ataeru smirked.

_Toying with God, and in the afterlife, huh? Absurd._

He kept reading.

"Currently, Angel was the only entity suspected of working under God in the Afterlife. She was a major threat to all operations of the SSS and was a target for elimination."

_Angels, too? Maybe someone has too much time on their hands._

Ataeru was naturally skeptical. But somewhere deep within his recesses, a tiny slice of him begged for it to be true. He didn't know it yet, but he was hoping it was true. He clicked on the article for Angel.

"Angel (Kanade Tachibana) is the president of the Student Council Body and was the main target of the SSS. It was suspected she worked for God. Angel has various combat abilities that are fatal. So far, there is no known way to defeat her. She is currently working in allegiance with the SSS to further our goals."

_This is getting better and better. It's so elaborate. Could this really all be a hoax..?_

Ataeru found himself at an impasse, not sure what to believe. On the one hand, this was the real world, to an extent. Everything besides the missing students and faculty was normal. On the other… He had just recovered from a fatal blow and now this laptop offered something more. It tickled his spirit, teasing it.

_What happens if I believe this? Will it really affect me? At worst, if it's just a joke, I'll be wasting my time. But if it's not…_

Ataeru had a hard time saying no to these kinds of things when there was a chance they could be true. He turned back to the laptop and began to scan over the rest of the articles, hopping between them and muttering.

"The Guild… Weapons manufacturing. Oh! Secret entrance, perfect. Gymnasium, under the stage. I'll be sure to check that soon. And let's see here, what's this? Various operations. And now… NPC's."

The article for NPC's caught Ataeru's interest the most.

"The NPC's (Non-Player Characters) are inhabitants of the Afterlife that act with human behavior but are not actually human. They are programmed to ignore most unusual behaviors, like openly visible firearms."

_So that's what the school is for… The people that are supposed to be here- the students and faculty- are NPC's. But even so, where are they all? Why did they all disappear? The rest of the articles here should have some clue to that._

The more Ataeru read, the more he began to believe. He sat motionless at the desk for a long time, losing track of the hours. He failed to stifle a yawn and stretched deeply, stealing a glance at the laptop's clock.

_It's 3 in the morning… Damn, I better get to bed or I'll fall asleep here._

As much as Ataeru thirsted for more, he willed himself to get up and head back to the dorms. Cautiously, he peeped out of the doorway. The mallet did not activate. Ataeru stumbled out and quickly made his way down the flights of stairs and towards the dorms, his mind racing.

_The moment I get up tomorrow, or rather later today, everything is going to be different. _

A smile crossed his features. His list of things to do had grown significantly since two days ago. Within a minute he was entering the dorms, and then with a relieved huff, he dropped into his bed. His mind was still racing, though, so Ataeru settled on looking around his room. His sheets were also cream colored and he too had a desk with a bookshelf mounted above it. What he lacked here were personal items. Books to fill the shelves and trinkets to place on the desk. Maybe even… a picture frame with some friends on it. Ataeru closed his eyes, and quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A crescent moon guarded the night sky far above with an army of stars.

* * *

Ataeru was groggy that morning. The dull pain from yesterday had subsided overnight but his mind had gone to the toilet from the sudden change in sleeping pattern and-

_The laptop!_

With the eagerness of a young schoolboy he threw himself out of bed and forced the sleep out. He also made note to find toothbrushes and toothpaste somewhere before his mouth smelled like garbage.

Desiring a proper breakfast, Ataeru jogged to the cafeteria which he had been to only once before. Like most facilities on the campus, it was housed in its own independent building and was _very_ large. And much to Ataeru's delight, it had a broader choice of food, both in the dispensers and behind the counter. For his effort, he managed to cook up a delicious omelet with bacon and some fruits. Rather than slowly enjoy the flavors, however, he hastily stuffed his face and disposed of the cutlery and silverware in a sink. He then rushed to the academy and up to the top floor.

_It's almost routine now. Wake, eat, then zoom around all day completing little side quests to discover new ones._

Ataeru carefully turned the knob and stepped back. The mallet appeared once more to pummel him out of the building. Sidestepping quickly, it whooshed past him and he vaulted inside.

Everything was just as he had left it hours before; the chips, halberd, wind-up toys. He strode over to the desk and his hand hovered just above the laptop, refraining.

_Should I take it back to my room? It would be easier than sneaking in here every time I wanted something._

But he didn't. Ataeru looked around with a forlorn gaze. Like the dorm rooms, these items had once belonged to someone. He could not bring himself to take them from their spot in case their owners ever returned. Instead, he would protect them.

_The SSS… Why did they fight? What had God done to them that they targeted him and Angel?_

To give himself a little while to think about it, Ataeru occupied himself with tidying up the room. He had begun to feel a sense of duty to restoring this and other places for the return of the NPC's and the SSS, although he had absolutely no reason to. But… he had arrived here wearing the same uniform, so wasn't this his school now, too? And if it was his school… Did he really have to leave so soon?

A change had begun to crawl upon Ataeru. The more he learned, the less he wanted to leave it behind. Even without any people, the campus was still accomplishing its role as a school and teaching him.

He placed the wind-up toys neatly next to each other on the drawer next to the halberd, patting one of them on the head. A large painting was nailed above the drawer. He gazed it over for a minute, admiring the color and artistic strokes.

Then Ataeru focused his attention back on the laptop. He sat down like he had that morning in the chair and opened the lid. The same emblem appeared, and the same articles loaded. After a bit of searching, he found a list of the members.

_Founder is Nakamura Yuri. Then comes Hideki Hinata. The rest of the members are Yuzuru Otonashi, Noda, Takamatsu, Shiina, Fujimaki, Yusa, TK, and so on._

Ataeru leaned back and whistled with impression. Each of the names had a link to articles specifically about them, and there were almost two dozen of them.

_That's a lot of members. And that's not all! It says there are more operatives in different groups working for the SSS. In a school this big, I'm not surprised. Which reminds me! I've got to head over to the gymnasium. I want to see what's at the Guild. I'll drop by later to find out who's who._

Ataeru shut off the laptop and left the room. Halfway through the door, he stopped.

_Wait. If there's a trap here to prevent entrance to the principal's office, why wouldn't there be more traps down there to do the same thing?_

He burrowed his brow in thought. Would it really be safe to try and go down there?

_I don't think a flashlight is going to be enough._

Ataeru turned back and stared at the halberd. The long handle was made of wood, and attached on top was a gleaming double-sided axe and pointed tip. It provided a means of cutting three sides at once and was certainly deadly in trained hands. He had always had a penchant for weapons. Another lost memory eased itself into his mind.

_I always liked trying out different weapons. They were so cool. Dangerous and unique, able to protect the people I loved. But society had no place for them, so the best I could hope for was to practice with improvisational ones._

Ataeru gripped the frame of the doorway, deciding if he should relish in one of his hobbies now that he was here. There was no one to stop him except himself. The laptop even said that the NPC's did not react to seeing weapons.

_So why am I hesitant? Must be a remnant from… from when? They call this the Afterlife. Does that mean that I'm dead right now? That I had died in the past and came here? It's so unbelievable… But there's been nothing to prove that that's wrong, either. If I really am dead and alone, I've got nothing to fear. Maybe I'll find one later, but for now I don't need any weapons._

Ataeru again turned back to the hallway and, closing the door behind himself, walked out of the academy and towards the dorms to grab his flashlight.

_This is it. My first big step._

He wasted no time in fishing one out with an extra bundle of batteries and jogged down the hall, heading to the gym. He slowed for a moment, stopping in front of one of the rooms.

_It's that room I inspected the other day. The tidy one with the computer._

Ataeru could not understand why it was more significant than the others, but hoped that it was in some way. To that end, he promised himself to come back when he was done at the Guild.

Minutes later, he walked silently across the laminated wooden floor and towards the chairs he had seen yesterday. They were still lined up neatly next to each other, undisturbed. When he walked up to them, he halted and placed his hand on one. His mind drifted away for a moment, completely blank. There was more to understand here than initially might be seen.

Ataeru blinked away the daze and continued on to the racks of chairs under the stage. With a groan, he pulled one of the carts out ever so slowly. It barely budged, but once he got the wheels turning, it became a little easier to move until the whole cart was standing on the side, a big dark hole gaping back at him.

He smiled and ducked under the stage, flipping on the flashlight. The bright torch would be his lifeline and guide. A few feet ahead of him was a large manhole, covered with a heavy square lid.

He moved to stand above it, crouched. Setting his flashlight down, he gripped the handles and heaved them sideways, barely managing to move them.

With deep focus and another heave, the handles turned and the lid gave. Ataeru carefully pulled it open and peered down. Total abysmal darkness stared back at him. Shining his flashlight down there did not help much. The light barely penetrated more than a few feet. A cool gust of air wafted upwards and tickled his face.

_It's damp down there._

Swallowing in nervous anticipation, Ataeru steeled himself for the descent. It was going to be a long day.

- End Chapter 3: Discovery -


	4. Chapter 4: Descent

- Chapter 4: Descent -

The air was moist and cold, clinging to his skin and mixing with his sweat. Ataeru licked his lips for the tenth time as he carefully descended each rung deeper and deeper into the ground. He was betting his life on a whim, looking for the Guild he hoped existed somewhere at the bottom. And if he got lost?

_I'd rather not think about that._

Ataeru shook his head, flinging a drop of water off his forehead. The fear would be crawling upon him soon, the uncertainty and terror like a filthy hand. He could already feel the tips of its fingers brushing his heart and throat, but being brave meant knowing that and continuing on.

After a few minutes, with an adrenaline-enhanced focus and awareness, Ataeru reached the bottom rung and contacted the wooden floor. He was in a mineshaft. Dusty lanterns hung on both sides of the shaft every few meters, disappearing into its depths in both directions. They cast a warm glow on the cold rock walls. He strained his ears for any miniscule sounds, his eyes already attuned to the dimness, but even the silence provided small relief. Ataeru was completely unfamiliar with the layout of the shaft.

He took no more than a few trepid steps in one direction before hearing a familiar _click._

Ataeru managed to dive to the floor just in time to dodge a giant mallet swinging down from the ceiling and slamming into the rock wall next to him. A gust of air rushed by his face as it missed his skull. There was a chance he lost a few strands of hair.

Ataeru took a moment to swallow a few deep breaths and calm his convulsing heart. When he was sure he wouldn't go into cardiac arrest, he shakily stood and dusted his pants.

_So, since there's a trap here, that must be the way. I hope I'm right…_

He gave himself a quick thumbs up before turning on his flashlight and walking into the heart of the mine. As he strolled along, his focus shot to the articles on traps on instinct. It was like he was playing an elaborate game of "follow the riddles."

_The laptop said Angel was an enemy of the SSS before they teamed up. Did they install all these here against her? Why go through all that effort? Besides, these things are insane! One hit would kill anyone… right? Unless in this afterlife, people don't die. This is so weird… Angel was the president of the student council body, too. So, she was responsible for overseeing the NPC's did what they had to do. But that's what I don't understand. The SSS was fighting God, and Angel was keeping order. Why did they fight in the first place? And then, how did they manage to team up? Maybe the Guild will have more answers, if I can find it._

To his great luck, Ataeru did not encounter any traps for a while as he trudged along and reflected on whatever drifted into his attention. The lighting, however, darkened from a dim orange to a sickly green and by the time he noticed he was walking in almost complete darkness.

It was then that he encountered the next anti-Angel measure. A quiet whirring sound drew his eyes to the walls, where small metal pipes began to peek out.

_Oh shit._

Starting with the pipes behind him, row after row shot out a quick hail of bullets, peppering the walls with holes and metal fragments, and they were gaining on him fast. Ataeru wasted no time in bolting as fast as his legs could take him down the shaft. It wasn't surprising that the trap was designed against this when a burst erupted right in front of him. He barely managed to slow himself and skid onto the floor, the burst narrowly missing his head by an inch.

The moment it was clear, he propelled himself back to his feet and dashed once again.

_That was a distraction! It was meant to slow me down so the ones behind me could catch up!_

Ataeru panted as the barrels began to erupt just inches behind him, literally the moment he ran by. His eyes widened when he saw the tunnel ended just ahead and it was filled with protruding pipes. Simultaneously, two rows closed in on him from both sides. Out of the corner of his eye, Ataeru spotted a small nook he could jump into that branched off. Summoning the last of his strength into an incredible burst, he dived headfirst into the small clearing just as a storm of metal shot down the shaft, shredding the walls and whatever was unlucky enough to still be in there.

Ataeru's heart pounded like a hammer, threatening to rupture at any moment. The smell of gunpowder in the air did not help the nauseous feeling in his stomach. With great effort, he managed to sit up and bury his sweaty face into his arm.

_That's… twice now I… narrowly missed… death. Hehehe… Hey, I might actually… make it down there… alive._

Ataeru pulled himself together and staggered down the branching shaft way to his next ordeal, which wasn't too far ahead. The shaft opened up into a cavern with a high ceiling. Thankfully, it wasn't blindingly dark, but the only way through was a small passageway into a room.

Ataeru cautiously stepped inside, keeping his hand on the metal paneled wall. Red lights ran along the floor to the next door right up ahead, casting an eerie glow.

Without warning, the door behind him closed with a pneumatic _hiss._ The overhead lights shot on.

"Augh... damn."

Ataeru shielded his eyes, glancing down. The panel he was standing on blinked to life and then flashed with successive speed. He quickly stepped off, and witnessed a powerful column of laser shoot up at the ceiling a moment later.

"What the hell?"

The panel he had touched a moment earlier blinked next, sending him dropping to the floor. Another beam erupted. The difficulty ramped up just as quickly as the panels shot the lasers; now there were two activating at once.

_I'm supposed to dodge all of these?_

His thoughts were interrupted as three activated.

_Time to cut this short._

He dashed towards the door, only to be stopped when all the panels in front of it activated. He would have to wait it out to make it through. A square of panels flashed around him to try and catch him in a rudimentary trap and cook his body at 400 degrees celsius. Ataeru moved swiftly, touching one panel, then another. Timing was critical to handling so many at once. Glancing at the door, he spotted his opportunity. The panels unloaded their beams and switched to a momentary cool-down.

Ataeru jumped at the door, jerking its handle wildly. His eyes widened when every panel in the room blinked to life. A quiet _hiss_ unlocked the door and he shoved himself out as the entire room was enveloped in blinding red.

"I am _never_ going in there again."

He shouted at himself.

The length between that room and the next was much longer, so Ataeru took to noticing the subtleties between the different rock textures and colors and debating what to eat when he returned to the surface, if ever. He was about halfway through his internal conversation about the merits of consuming energy drinks when the passageway opened up to a steep drop with a ladder to the floor below. By now he had gotten used to climbing ladders and descended fairly quickly, but not without healthy skepticism.

Another nerve-wracking rumbling intruded onto his hearing and he looked up with wide eyes to see the ceiling, covered in rows of razor sharp spikes, not collapsing but lowering onto him. Much like with the rifle barrel shaft earlier, he sprinted the short distance to the safety of another passageway and watched his exit disappear as the ladder he climbed down was literally scraped off the wall. There was no turning back now. Unlike previously, however, he was not prepared to be faced with another surprise so soon.

Merely a minute into the fifth maze of passages and he chanced upon a small chamber with vents in the ground. He sniffed the air, gagging at the noxious fumes.

_Wait... It's coming from the vents!_

Ataeru took a deep breath and covered his mouth, moving as quickly as he could through the chamber without inahling a single molecule. Not only were the fumes supposedly poisonous, they made him sweat.

_A... nerve agent?_

He became light headed, struggling to walk and almost passing out in front of the exit, but collapsed just outside the chamber. He let go of his stale gulp of air and gasped for the fresh supply around him. Sweat trickled down his face, a slight burning sensation apparent everywhere his skin was bare.

_I am so done with ever coming through here again. I'm not even sure how I'm going to sleep tonight. Why did I come here anyway? To find weapons?_

Over the course of the hour he had spent underground, he had felt a full assortment of emotions ranging from fear to disbelief to joy to dread and back again.

_It's like an emotional rollercoaster._ _How many more times is my life going to be endangered? I can't be too far from the guild now. I can feel it._

In a pleasant twist, Ataeru found himself in a sewage hole that was quickly filling up with water.

"At least I get a free bath." He muttered to himself.

_Maybe I can even drink my way out!_

Ataeru chuckled and took a deep gulp of air before diving under the surface and gracefully propelling himself through the submerged passageways to the pockets of air that were available to him. It only took two minutes to navigate his way out, and the whole experience left him more annoyed than anything.

_Am I expected to run around soaking wet? I'll catch a damn cold! I swear if I die of hypothermia… _

Ataeru popped up in the middle of an underground lake, shivering and gargling the mouthful of water he had managed to swallow in his final few strokes towards salvation. The cavern he found himself in was enormous, with a waterfall emptying the lake out in the distance. Ataeru swam over to the rock shore and shook off the excess water from his uniform. He was now deep underground, probably hundreds of meters, but his ordeal would soon be over.

A small cardboard box floated down a stream towards the waterfall. As he followed it with his eyes, he spotted a small wind-up kitty squeaking inside. It bobbled along harmlessly, reaching the edge of the falls, and then plummeted over to who knows where. Ataeru was befuddled.

_That was a… trap? It made me feel bad, but…_

He shrugged it off and gripped the rusted handrails nearby, walking up a small flight of steps to a corridor with the symbol B17 painted on the side. He remembered seeing a few of these signs earlier, and this was an indicator he was on the right path.

There were no more surprises as he walked along.

_Sneeze._

It echoed down the corridor and faded. Ataeru pitifully rubbed his nose.

_Damnit, I knew it! All this sweating and running and then this! A bunch of cold water. Couldn't they at least provide a blow dryer at the end?_

He filed along for ten minutes, sneezing every now and again and breaking the silence. But for all his work, for his daring to risk his life, he finally saw the end. A lighted staging area sat at the end of the corridor. What he wasn't expecting to see was the entire floor collapsed and a giant metal wreck lodged into the end of the corridor. He dropped to his knees at the edge of the hole gaping into the ruins below. A destroyed factory laid far below.

"I came all the way here for this?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The echo reverberated for a moment, painfully loud, and then faded, leaving only deaf silence.

Ataeru punched the ground, gritting his teeth and letting loose howls of frustration.

"I risked my life to get this far! All I wanted to see was the Guild! All I wanted was answers, and for what? This is what's left?"

His voice cracked a bit. And then, more quietly-

"It isn't fair. It isn't fair…"

Ataeru faintly mumbled it over to himself. A single tear rolled miserably down his cheek, leaving a wet trail. It hung from his skin, wobbling, and then finally broke off, disappearing into the crater. He sat in heartache for longer than he cared to keep track of.

Ataeru rose to his feet silently. There were concrete shafts protruding from the walls that survived the wreck and presumably still led somewhere. If anywhere, it would be back to the outside world where he would have to face reality, or whatever came close to it.

Ataeru sauntered into one of them and followed it in the one direction it led. He was utterly crushed.

_I had been so looking forward to seeing the Guild in operation; it was what I struggled for, and what kept me moving forward through the traps. I had a wish that I could hold onto, something fantastic and unnatural, un-native to the world I was used to. It swept me away, letting me forget about everything else that worried me. For those few moments when I was about to die, I was freer than a bird. And now it's over. There is nothing left. There's no Guild, no SSS, no Angel… and no God. Not even people. Not even NPC's. _

Ataeru moved in a stupor, not noticing the concrete shaft had ended and that he was in a large, dark bay. It was cold in there. His breath materialized in front of him as a small cloud. He had no false pretense that this was anything more than the way out, but as he squinted his eyes, he saw there were machines in the shadows. Tables with tools were standing among them. The smell of oil permeated the cool air, pinching Ataeru's nose and bringing him back to his senses. A tiny speck of glittering golden hope gently landed on his heart.

_Is this… Is this part of the Guild?_

His eyes widened in wonder and he flipped on his flashlight, throwing its glow where he could, taking in as much as possible. He shuffled over to one of the workbenches, casting a light on what rested there.

_A rifle! A real rifle!_

Ataeru could not hide the astonishment from his voice.

"This is it… They didn't mention it in the articles, but this is part of the Guild…"

He ran his hand over the smooth barrel, confirming just how real it was. A clip was tucked right under it, ready for instant use.

"I've… never seen a real rifle up close like this. I can't believe they made this kind of stuff…"

Ataeru took his time to examine the rest of the bay. A lot of the surfaces were grimed with use, and there were numerous bullet holes in the walls. By chance, he stumbled upon an electrical panel and managed to turn on the overhead bay lights, revealing a splendid sight.

Row after row of lights activated, exposing the true size of the bay. It wasn't nearly as large as the factory he had seen in the crater, but it was still an impressive station.

_There's no doubt about it. The SSS… And the Guild. This is where they operated. If the other factory was blown up, does that mean… this was their backup? Is this… the New Guild?_

Ataeru closed his eyes and smiled. Where earlier he had been despondent, here he found what he had been searching for all along.

"Maybe everything isn't as hopeless as I originally thought."

For a moment, gazing over the sight before him, Ataeru could imagine the hundreds of workers pounding and forming away at metal to make the weapons the SSS needed. He thought he could even imagine the SSS itself, standing right there with him. But it was just a fraction of a second. Just an illusion.

He turned away to make his way back to the surface, satisfied.

* * *

- Operation: Afterlife School Reboot -

It was strange, but there were numerous deep gashes and holes in the tunnel walls.

_There must have been a battle here. And if it was this deep underground, this close to the Guild, it must have been important. Time to follow the trail._

Ataeru picked up the pace and jogged down the tunnel, turning at an intersection towards a distant light. What he found, he had not been expecting.

A smooth stone wall with a green door was embedded into the end of the tunnel. A small light illuminated the area, and an electric panel with some piping ran up the length of the wall. A white plate was screwed into the top of the door, a sign.

_Second Computer Room._

Ataeru was apprehensive, but approached it. His fingers ran over the panel, feeling the little circuits and wires. One of them sparked, short-circuiting, and burned out. A quiet humming came from inside. The door was already slightly open. He pushed it inwards, and entered.

_What the…_

Busted computer monitors were scattered everywhere, all shot up. Shards of glass littered the floor. Wires were tangled between them like dead bodies and hung from the ceiling. The entire room was a wreck. Ataeru carefully stepped between the debris towards the center of the room, where the damage was greatest. One of the wires flickered with electricity, and a monitor, buried underneath many others, blinked to life.

Ataeru pulled the broken machines off and propped the heavily damaged but functioning monitor upright. A blue grid with a red contoured body was visible. There were some grainy video feeds next to it, but they remained static.

Slowly, Ataeru reached out and placed his fingers on the screen. It was warm to the touch. He could feel every little crack in the glass. And without warning, it began to glow. Faintly at first, then a radiant and blinding white light that engulfed the monitor, Ataeru, and the whole room.

When he opened his eyes, the monitors, computers and cables were all fixed, placed in their proper places as if nothing had ever happened to them. In unison, all the monitors flickered to life to show the same blue grid and red contoured body.

"What the hell have I done..?"

For the first time since he arrived in the Afterlife, Ataeru heard a voice other than his own.

"You've reactivated the Angel Player program, and me along with it."

- End Chapter 4: Descent -

- End Prologue: Opening Arc -

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your patience. This concludes the opening 4 chapters of this fanfic. The real action will now begin in chapter 5.

(_If you like the story, yer friends will too. Be sure to tell 'em so I can get those reviews and make the uploads faster!_)


	5. Chapter 5: Minty Green

**Translation:** Shinjin - Rookie

* * *

- Chapter 5: Minty Green -

Risugami gripped his twin pistols tightly, knuckles white from the pressure. The sweat dripping down his body and hands enhanced the feel of the serrated handles, just the way he liked it. It made the firearms feel like more of an extension of his being, and that's exactly how he used them.

His breath was short and labored, but only for a moment. He regained his composure and eyed the female standing tall and proud a few meters in front of him. Her weapon, gripped just as tightly in her gloved hands, glinted ominously in the light. Its length was more than half of her height and every bit as deadly as it looked: a long knife curved elegantly from tip to handle that went beyond the utmost care in fine construction and easily shifted its form into an oversized firearm. One quick swipe would easily lob off a body part, and probably crush rock, too- if she could land a hit, that is.

The combatants faced off, their exchanged glares speaking volumes about the fires that burned inside them. Risugami raised his arms, pistols cocked and aiming directly at her. She responded with her signature stance that had quickly gone from unorthodox to mythical within the short span of the few minutes they had been dueling.

The crowd nearby, while small at first, had grown to considerable size and was in awe, shouting in a mass of cheers and goading and now divided between their favorite and the new comer. He flashed a narrow smirk that only she would see and blocked out the noise.

_I am not going to lose to a shinjin._

Risugami locked his elbows and unloaded rapidly, doing his best to take the brunt of the recoil and keep a steady shot.

The woman, despite wielding a sword of such size, moved with grace and unnerving speed, even blocking a bullet where she found it acceptable. It was borderline insulting. Her movement was not restricted to the ground, either, as she propelled herself with fluid jumps and spins, rapidly closing the distance between the both of them. If she had donned black, Risugami swore he would mistake her for a Reaper.

The steel of her blade flashed as it swung towards his head, and a shower of sparks erupted as it caught his gauntlet instead. Risugami was familiar with fighting against blade-wielding adversaries and wore them for that exact purpose, but this was something else. He fired at her hip, narrowly missing, and took a kick to his leg instead. He had learned the hard way that she used her whole body to fight.

The sensation was a painful throb, of course, but it did not deter him. With a volley of well-timed and alternating shots he drove her back to a safe distance. His last shot even grazed her left leg, drawing a small trickle of blood, but it would not be enough.

She renewed her assault with more ferocity, and he witnessed something he had not seen her do before: she called down lightning. She somersaulted right above his head, cerulean eyes staring into his, and called down lightning right on top of them.

A storm of bolts rained down onto the field around him and one found its mark. The pain was unlike any he felt before, and it was a wonder it didn't kill him on the spot.

They stood back to back, neither moving, even as the smell of fire and smoke rose into the air.

"Told you you would regret it." She added a _tch_ and strode off.

It was a surprise to her when the sound of a chamber being cocked back reached her ears. She whipped around, blade transforming into a gun.

"I'm not done yet."

He growled with animosity. This time it was Risugami that sprinted at her, giving her less than a second to move before his fingers furiously engaged the triggers. An explosion of sound filled the air as a hail of bullets whizzed at her. The woman exchanged her own rapid fire as a deterrent and whirled the gun back into a blade, meeting his gauntlets head on. They twisted, steel against steel, testing each other's speed. Each of their blows was met at a blinding rate, their forms an untraceable blur at the range they were fighting. Even one hit would be fatal and decisive.

A clap of thunder roared across the sky as another shower of thunder rained down on the warriors. Risugami knew better and launched himself forward, marginally avoiding another lethal shock from millions of volts. She was counting on that.

In the moment it took him to face her and re-engage, she was upon him and aiming the barrel of her… _gunblade_, at him. He smiled cheekily, knowing the one thing she didn't.

He pulled the triggers. Her eyes widened, a shot erupting simultaneously from her gunblade pointblank into his skull. A few blood droplets splattered across her face, and Risugami fell back, a gaping hole in his forehead.

The woman nervously put her fingers to her chest and pulled them back up to her eyes. Streaks of blood stained all of them. She looked down at the wound, fighting the screaming pain and light headed feeling that was taking over. Blood was quickly pooling up on her uniform.

_After all the battles I fought, now I really am going to die._

Her vision blurred.

"_Serah…"_

She weakly rasped, trembling hand reaching to the sky, before collapsing to the dirt.

The battle was over. No victors were claimed.

* * *

Claire drifted into and out of consciousness. The blackness she saw when her eyes were closed was plagued with distorted visions and dreams that she could not escape. In one she witnessed herself dying in Serah's arms, going limp as her sister's tears dropped onto her pale cheeks. In another, she witnessed Snow fighting to protect Serah. She didn't remember the outcome of it. Only one dream offered respite, and that was the last memory she had. It was of seeing her sister again, with Snow, Sazh, Hope and Dajh. They were on the grassy plains of Pulse, the setting sun making the crystalized Cocoon glow. It was the last memory she held onto, the people she had fought so hard to save. They had faced Gods and brought them low. What had happened? Where had she vanished? It was a question she might never be able to answer now, nor people that she would ever be able to see. Such grief was unbearable.

Of the few students huddled around the two beds to supervise the recovery of their commander and the newcomer, one noticed a small tear trickle down the face of the woman. He nudged the others and they whispered in confusion.

"Why is she crying?"

"You think she'll get up soon?"

"Must be a nightmare."

"Should we wake her up?"

A laugh escaped Risugami's lips, followed by a hacking cough. The students gasped at the speed he had recovered from the duel. It had been not much over an hour. He cleared his throat, staring up at the ceiling wistfully.

"We've all had to deal with terrible things before we came here. She's no different. She might cry now but eventually that pain will subside and she'll be able to move on."

The students were hushed. Risugami spoke sincerely and with authority. He never admitted it, but they knew he was speaking from experience. He turned his head to look at her.

Her hair was pink and reached down to her chest, a not-too-unnatural sight at the school. Her lips were equally colored, soft as her features and blushing cheeks. She was… pretty, admittedly. And she had a ferocious bite to back it up.

_Those shimmering cerulean eyes... They were like the sky, wide and free. And yet… they grasped memories of something. Probably sinister. She has seen combat. No new arrivals to date have had such a mastery with a blade. She's on par with…_

He looked thoughtful for a second, but thought better of it.

_No, close, but not yet. Not that good._

Risugami blinked out of his internal monologue as their arrival stirred. The woman's eyes fluttered open. He felt a small rush seeing them again. They narrowed, their warmth visibly bleeding out as her body tensed.

The woman sat up, looking around at the curious faces staring back at her. It seemed she didn't believe she was alive.

"Surprised?" Risugami asked. He suppressed his thoughts, expression blank.

She turned towards him, regarding him with critical skepticism.

"How am I alive?"

_Straight and to the point. Not bad. Not sure if I should tease._

"You're in the Afterlife. You don't die here."

She placed her hand on her chest, feeling where the wound should have been, and saw that he wasn't lying. The woman clenched her fist, seemingly wanting to ask more, but held it in.

_Seems she's not the chatty type. Pride, maybe?_

A short silence descended upon them, nobody making any motion to speak, until one of the students finally ventured to sate her curiosity. Yasaka, a cheery young girl, piped up.

"Um, excuse me, but what's your name?"

Her voice was almost squeaky. She oozed of naivety at first impression. The woman glanced at her curtly before looking away into the distance.

"Lightning."

_So that's her name… How engaging._

Risugami closed his eyes, half-tuning himself out of the conversation to avoid being the center of attention. They could handle the introductions. After a moment, he decided to hop out of bed. All eyes were on him as he walked to the doorway and stopped. He turned briefly.

"Lightning."

Their eyes met again.

"I'm Risugami. Welcome to the Afterlife."

He pivoted and walked out into the hallway, leaving her with the eager others. She was left staring at his back.

* * *

"So where do you come from, Lightning?"

Mikaru flashed a smile, hoping she would return one. As they had learned, however, she was hard to coerce. Her replies were simple and cautious. It seems she wouldn't trust just anyone with her personal life. She took a moment to consider the response.

"I was born on Cocoon, a shell of a world floating above a larger one."

"And what's your story?" Yasaka continued.

Lightning frowned lightly at that, visibly uncomfortable at the notion of disgorging such information.

"I… I was fighting to rescue my sister."

She was silent for a few moments before adding in a little more.

"I had some help from friends. We fought some powerful beings to rescue her, and... escaped our fates. I'm here now."

Lightning finished on a solemn note. The room had tensed a few levels. She glimpsed up at them, seeing the looks on their faces.

"By powerful beings, do you mean... Gods?"

This time it was Landon that spoke. She nodded.

"How interesting. There was mention of those in the reports..."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before catching what he just said.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking out loud, it's nothing. You're in good company, now. We'll help you manage."

Lightning gave him a dubious look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I guess it's not a topic I should have brought up so soon. You are new here, after all."

The others nodded their heads.

"Oh! I forgot! Introductions!" Yasaka beamed, sticking out her hand."I'm Yasaka."

She was a small petite blonde with emerald eyes. Her hair curved cutely down to her chest, framing her face. "Pleased to meet you, Lightning!"

That brought a small smile to her lips, and she gladly squeezed the girl's hand.

"I'm Mikaru! Pleasure's all mine." Mikaru gave Lightning a thumbs up. He had blue hair, strange and unkempt. His eyes were of the same color, large and understanding, like that of an earnest friend. "Don't be picky about asking questions, alright?"

She nodded.

Landon stood up and bowed, glasses hanging down from his face but not quite falling. "I am Landon, and I am most grateful to have another welcome face among us." He gave the impression of an intelligent book obsessive by his diminutive figure and proper vocabulary, but Lightning was not one to judge. At least not unfairly.

He extended his hand out to the girl sitting to his left, who had not yet spoken.

"This is Sophia." The girl waved and smiled weakly. Pretty brunette bangs, a small nose and heart shaped face made her adorable and meek.

"She doesn't speak much."

Sophia gave him a small pout before turning to Lightning and offering her timid introduction.

"Maybe not, but… I can make up for it."

Lightning gazed into her chocolate eyes and believed her. She wordlessly disarmed the girl, accepting her as an acquaintance. Sophia seemed to recognize that and smiled lightly. Landon straightened himself and, with his finger, pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"I believe you are eager to stretch your legs and explore the campus a little. Please, follow us, and make yourself comfortable."

Mikaru threw him a light punch, to which Landon scoffed.

"Hey, who said you're the official tour guide? No hogging!"

Yasaka giggled, and they all stood, turning to depart.

_Well… I can't waste the day in here. Let's get on with it._

Lightning pushed herself out of bed, now noticing for the first time she was wearing a school uniform, different from the ones they wore, too. An unwelcome blush began to burn her cheeks.

Yasaka noticed and reassured her.

"Don't worry, that's standard! We'll get you a replacement soon."

"Good." Lightning muttered under her breath.

Yasaka gave her a curious look but said nothing more. They left the room, and then the infirmary.

* * *

_This campus is definitely large for a school. I wouldn't mind staying here a while, as long as I get back to Serah._

Lightning had taken to mindlessly wandering around. The group of _kids,_ because that's exactly what they were compared to her- really, Hope was about the same age, had dragged her around here and there, chatting her up and filling her in on most of what she had to know in the Afterlife. They even had some lunch together. She had only just asked to be excused for privacy.

_It's hard to believe that I'm dead and this is some alternate dimension._

After some reconsideration, she refuted that.

_After what we've been through, it's not as hard to believe. And not being able to die is pretty convenient._

She chuckled to herself, more than confident in her ability to handle herself in a fight with any of them, although she only felt it good-heartedly. She wouldn't call them her friends yet, but they weren't enemies.

An NPC ran by her, clutching some books.

Landon had explained them to her, with Yasaka and Mikaru butting in frequently; about how they acted like people, but were simple soulless constructs. They looked startlingly realistic, in any case, even if they didn't scream when they saw the gunblade nestled behind her. She made a note to have a conversation with one and gauge their reaction.

In the corner of her eye, Lightning noticed the unmistakable figure of a certain adversary. She changed her course and strode down the stone steps in front of the Academy towards him. He was standing still, hands behind his back, staring at the sun. She too stopped nearby and gazed at it. Words did not have to pass between them for there to be communication. As leaders, they both sensed each other.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Risugami asked without missing a beat.

"The sunset? Yes."

He slightly cocked his eyes in her direction.

"Did you see many of these in your life?"

_Where did that come from?_ "No, not many. Not real ones."

"Oh? It seems not all of us come from the same world."

He looked back at the sun.

"I expected as much. We have an… unusual bunch here. An alliance of young boys and girls that all share one common thread."

Now she was curious. "And what would that be?"

"We all came here after death because of the regret we had when we were alive. Our lives are unfulfilled, so we are brought here to fulfill them and pass on. That is how we graduate."

Lightning was thoroughly stunned. If the others had known this, they had apparently saw it fit that only Risugami should tell her. Now this was another twist in her already coiled destiny.

"So I'm here… because I regretted my life?"

He nodded. "Yes, but not necessarily all of it. Just enough to send your spirit here until you either let go of the regret or disappear trying."

Again, he managed to send a shiver down her spine. "What do you mean disappear?"

He motioned towards the track field below, in front of them.

"Do you see these NPC's? They follow the same routine here, day after day. They do not change. They do not disappear. They simply do as they are programmed. They cannot let go of regret because they have none, so they lead pointless and eternal existences of fulfillment."

Risugami finally swiveled towards and stared at her directly.

"It is possible for you and any one of us to turn into an NPC. That is widely understood to be a point of no return."

He delayed for a moment.

"Unless you have a will as strong as your blade."

Lightning said nothing. Her gaze was distant; she was debating something she would not say. After a minute, she answered.

"Why are you here… Risugami?"

"Are you asking how I came to arrive here or why I am still here? Because if it's the latter, the answer is quite simple. I... have not let go of my regret yet."

She shook her head.

"I meant how did you come to be here."

Risugami sighed.

"I was afraid you'd ask that."

"Why?"

"Because you're different. You're strong. I can't deflect the question or change the topic with someone that's bested me in combat. That's not who I am."

He didn't have to say it outright for Lightning to know that she had won some respect through their battle. He wouldn't admit it, but he was intrigued by her. Normally Lightning wouldn't have let that knowledge soften her decision. She would have pressed on like she was known to. But ever since she battled and defeated Orphan, ever since she was reunited with Serah and saw the smile on her sister's face, she had relented. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression; not the one she had put up so many times, of being a cold and calculating soldier.

"Soldiers are people, too. A gunblade in my holster doesn't mean I don't have a heart... You don't have to."

"I know that, Lightning... Thank you. Maybe one day, I'll tell you my story."

He shot her a light smile, and she gave him her own.

"I'll hold you to that."

He was not quite done.

"Tell me, what is yours?"

Lightning scoffed. "You want me to share but hold back on yours?" She cocked her eyebrow, hand on her hip.

Risugami suppressed a shudder. _Even now she looks threatening._

"Only if you want to."

She reflected on the request and sighed, slackening her stance.

"I'm a sergeant for Guardian Corps., a public security sector on our home planet. My sister and I were orphaned at a young age, so I did what I had to to keep us alive."

She stopped briefly to collect her thoughts. He did not interrupt.

"One day, a vestige was found next to our city containing artifacts from Pulse, the world below us that was feared by all of Cocoon as evil. Our city was quarantined, the people shipped off to be killed. Serah... was abducted by a Fal'Cie inside the vestige. I... We, tried to save her. Her fiance and some friends we made along the way. The Fal'Cie branded us all as it's servants, called l'cie, and gave us a focus. If we didn't complete it, we would turn into shambling monsters, cursed to wander forever. Do you know what our focus was?"

Lightning turned to Risugami, her eyes large and soft. He couldn't bring himself to ask her reveal her painful past. When she was ready, it would come naturally.

He shook his head, holding up his hand.

"Lightning, I've heard enough. I do not doubt your story, and neither do I want you to relive those fresh memories so soon. There's no need to bring yourself to that kind of pain right now."

Lightning closed her eyes and tenderly put her fist to her chest, looking every bit the resolute and unwavering soldier she was. Her figure glowed in the fading rays of golden light.

Risugami had received more than he bargained for, but he gained some invaluable insight into who this new arrival was.

"Some other time, alright? ...You're certainly no rookie, that's for sure."

He finally broke his stance and made to walk past her, pausing briefly.

"Come on, let's get you a drink. And Lightning?"

She shifted her head slightly. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Good luck with your future, whatever lies in store for you. I mean it."

She nodded.

Risugami walked up the steps, and after a moment, she followed him.

- End Chapter 5: Minty Green -

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aaand there it is! The first chapter of the main story. I can't stress how insanely satisfied I am with the way this chapter came out. Having said that, please, _please_ let me know what you think and if Lightning's portrayal was accurate. This all has a purpose later on.


	6. Chapter 6: Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone so far for all your support! Your words are encouragement. Without further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

- Chapter 6: Heart's Desires-

"Hey Lightning, is that hair color natural?" Yasaka's cheerful nagging had caused the death of more than a few highly sensitive nerves. At this rate, Lightning would lose one of her six basic senses by the end of the day.

_Probably my instinct. I'm going to become vulnerable to surprises…_

With great effort, she kept her tone even.

"Yes."

"You're so lucky!"

_Unbelievably._

"I wish my hair was like that."

_I'm sure you do._

"I wonder if Mikaru's hair is natural?"

_Please, please go away to ask him._

"I'm going to go ask him!"

_Thank the Maker._

"Bye Lightning!"

Yasaka disappeared before Lightning made up her mind whether or not to wave. Her ears were still ringing. She released the breath she didn't know she had been holding and looked around.

The rolling hills in and around the campus were a pleasant location to unwind, and she had been drawn to the idea of visiting them for some refreshing sun and time to contemplate; this desire became a need once Yasaka joined her for breakfast, and while Lightning had been kind at first, her mood sunk as fast as Yasaka could manipulate her tongue into producing words.

_Now that I'm finally free, I can focus on what my new… 'focus,' is._

It seemed simple enough. Discover what her heart wanted most, then be done with it and go back to patch things up with Serah. The trouble was, she had no idea what she wanted most.

_It's so simple, like choosing a dessert flavor, and yet… Nothing comes to mind. Nothing that can be done here anyway. I want to see my sister, but she's not in this realm. I want there to be peace back on Pulse, but I can't tell if there is from here. No, it has to be something I can do here._

Five minutes passed, then ten, and finally twenty. Lightning became faintly aware of a bird chirping nearby and NPCs playing baseball in the distance. She blinked herself back to reality and stretched, long and deep. The pleasant sensation that ran down her spine was unlike any other.

_That's it! Why don't I ask the others? Maybe their desires can clue me in to my own. But who to ask first…_

Yasaka's face popped into her mind, and Lightning grimaced.

_No thank you. Maybe some other time. How about Mikaru?_

It seemed like a solid idea, except she had no clue as to where he might even generally be. The same went for Sophie.

_The only place I could have any luck finding Landon is at the library. He better be there…_

And just like that, Lightning embarked on her journey to discover what she wanted most. It was almost silly; almost.

* * *

_Hmm… 'Modern Theory of Quantum Physics,' or 'Essay on Life's Origin.' Such are my woes…_

Landon swooned dramatically, placing his hand to his forehead in a solo performance of stunning depth for the numerous bookshelves surrounding him. And then, they spoke.

"Landon."

With the grace of a bloated elephant seal, he readjusted himself and his glasses, calling out to the books.

"God, is that you? Are you speaking to me through these books?"

God sighed.

"No, Landon."

"Ah, Lightning! What brings you around here?"

"I'd like to know what your deepest desire is; how you plan to graduate from the Afterlife."

Landon considered the question deeply, furrowing his brows.

"Well… For as long as I can remember, my best friend was the student council president. He was exceptional at the job; social, charming, and handsome… Friends with everybody, and they were inclined to listen. I was proud to know him."

Landon's heart sunk thinking about the few friends he had; about just how many he lacked and how far removed he had been from the glory of the position his friend occupied. It panged him with pain as he knew what would come next.

"But… he passed away. There was nothing I could do. I lost my one true confidant. I decided that in his memory, I would take his position."

Lightning said nothing. Fearful, he called out.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes. Go on."

He cleared his throat, hoping his tone wouldn't betray his shaking body.

"I never got the chance. My goal was cut short, as you can see."

He smiled bitterly and waited.

"Landon, look… You're here now, and you can still fulfill your dream, if that's what it really is. Will you try?"

"Of course. Without a doubt." He didn't hesitate- didn't even let her finish the question. That was his goal and nothing would stop him.

"Goodbye then. And good luck."

"Thank you, Lightning. From the bottom of my heart; for listening to me!"

He cried out, feeling angels lift his spirit and body, feeling himself transcend all the earthly bonds that restrained a soul from entering paradise-

And fell off the ladder he was standing on, bringing a few _heavy_ books down on his skull with him.

A muffled _'oww'_ groaned from under the pile.

* * *

_That went better than expected..._

Lightning ran a gloved hand through her hair, coaxing her thoughts out to grab them by the neck.

_Student council president… A tribute to a lost friend. Touching, but not what I'm aiming for. I'm not suited for enforcing rules on schoolkids._

She smirked defiantly.

_But in the meantime, why not help him move on? To graduate. Soldiers have hearts too._

Lightning strode out of the library, quick and sharp, and narrowly avoided knocking little Sophia over by catching her.

"Ah- sorry."

"No, it's okay. I should've been watching where I was walking." Sophia smiled meekly.

Lightning noticed the books gripped tightly in her arms.

"What's that?"

Sophia followed her gaze down at the book and her eyes widened.

"This? Oh, this- it's n-nothing, really. Just something to- to read!" Her face was a shade of red as she stuttered her flimsy excuse. Lightning's insight cut through it like paper. Her expression was doubtful. Sophia realized this and made her escape.

"I gotta go, okay? Nice talking to you, bye!"

She edged towards the double doors and slipped away, hair bobbing behind her as they closed. Lightning held back, letting her go. She would speak to the girl some other time.

_It's time to do a little recon on the NPC's and find out who their leader is._

The ring of a bell echoed crisply through the halls and a throng of students began to flood them. Now that Lightning noticed, she had seen no adults since her arrival yesterday afternoon.

_I guess he was right. Only those who have regretted their childhood come here. All the more reason to let go of that and move on._

Some things never changed. For Lightning, it was her ability to be a calm and mission-orientated officer. Perhaps her double-striped shoulder pauldron was missing, but her experience wasn't.

'_You look dreamy, Farron._'

The image of Lieutenant Amodar flashed into her mind. Lightning closed her eyes- the NPC's navigated around her- and inhaled slowly. She was on the beach again, watching the New Bodhum fireworks festival. There was laughter and cheers everywhere. The shore was alive with happy residents and tourists that night. Fireworks whizzed up and with a loud bang painted the night sky in a rainbow of glittering colors and patterns.

Amodar stood next to her, looking as relaxed as he always did.

'_Wishing on fireworks, were you? And you call yourself a soldier!'_

She smiled at the memory. After all this time, she _still_ wasn't really cut out for guard duty. He had relieved her, ending her shift prematurely with his trademark chuckle and unofficial favors. They had gotten on the topic of the vestige discovered nearby, and the incident that quickly followed… He dismissed it, changing the topic for her sake, but she couldn't resist recalling the events that were never publicly released. That only she and 5 others knew about.

_Vanille and Fang caused a ruckus over there. Threatened the Fal'Cie at the Euride Gorge and got Dajh turned into a l'cie. A little boy turned into something like that. That's what started the Purge. Just a few unlucky events, one after another. And my sister…_

'_Maybe it's a good time to send off that letter of recommendation for officer training. You're past due for a promotion, Farron. Think of your sister, and your future.'_

_Serah. We finally rescued you from Barthandelus. And now I've been whisked away again, by another tide of fate. I'll come back to keep you safe; I promise._

'…_And, uh, keep your nose out of trouble…'_

The memory faded. Amodar, the crowds, the fireworks all disappeared. Lightning was already walking down the hallway, hurriedly pushing her way past more kids.

_Sorry, sir, but that's the one suggestion I didn't follow._

* * *

"Hey, you. Are you the student council body president?"

Tensa turned to the person addressing him.

"Why, yes. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

He bowed his head curtly.

"I am Tensa. What may I do for you?"

"Lightning. What are the requirements for your position?"

_Lightning? Strange name._

"Well, to qualify, you must be ranked among the top ten best academically performing students. You must also be of good standing, with no known marks for misconduct on your record. Finally, you must be dedicated to your work; as an enforcer of the rules, you must know them by heart and adhere to them strictly. With such a responsibility, the president must be a distinguished speaker and socialize openly."

Tensa recited the mantra flawlessly and with pride. Likely had had practiced numerous times. He motioned to the girl standing besides him.

"Of course, even then, the vice president takes priority for taking my position in the event of my absence of resignation."

The student he mentioned nodded her head.

"Right. Thanks." She turned to leave.

"U-uh wait! Lightning."

She stopped mid-step. Tensa coughed, regaining his composure.

"You must be interested in my position, then? To replace me as president?"

She laughed dryly, surprising him.

"Me? No. It's for a friend."

"Well, wish them the best of luck for me! I always enjoy seeing a dedicated student."

She gave a quick wave without turning and disappeared down a staircase. Tensa stared after her, lost in the encounter.

_That was… new._

The vice-president tapped his shoulder urgently.

"Sir, the meeting?"

"Ah, yes. Let's be on our way."

They continued on as if nothing had occurred.

* * *

As if she were a magnet for conversation, Lightning's presence drew another carefree soul her way. This time, it was Mikaru. He plopped down wordlessly on the bench next to her. When he didn't immediately open his mouth, Lightning sighed with relief. He gave her a curious grin.

"You're actually capable of being quiet."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! Is that so? Let me guess, Yasaka?"

"You guessed it." Lightning smiled.

"She's a good girl. Maybe she doesn't know when to turn that mouth off, but it's just because of her big heart."

"That big heart sounds like someone else I know…" Lightning stared off into the distance.

_You better be protecting her, Snow._

"Friend of yours?"

Lightning's eyes flashed and she inhaled sharply. It was something she regretted.

"I hope he sees me that way. When I left our world, we were on good terms. But, I still regret all the harsh things I said to him. He was… my sister's fiancé. Snow."

Mikaru's eyes roamed over her face, inspecting every little crease and fine line. They were all unspoken marks of her growth. Her distant eyes, he noted, were a lighter shade of blue than his. Her eyebrows were angled down, lost in a solemn recollection at the mention of a friend from her past. Lightning looked like she needed comforting and she didn't even know it.

"Hey, Lightning…"

"You can call me Light." Her lips moved slowly, every phrase defined. She was always aware of every word she spoke. It was amazing how much he could garner from some inspection.

"Light. I- I know we just met yesterday, and we hardly know each other, so you're probably less than eager to open up to me, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be around, alright?"

Her lips curved into a smile as soft as her complexion.

"Since you offered, how do you plan on graduating from here?" Her voice was low. All the emotion she was offering came in the delicate ring of her tone.

"Oh, that's easy." Mikaru's voice was a murmur now, too. "I want to protect."

"Who are you protecting?"

"Anyone." _Guess it's my turn to share._

"I went to school in a bad neighborhood. You can imagine there were a lot of beatings, and crime. Robbery was pretty rampant. The authorities did their best, but they could only do so much. And, in my school, I saw a lot of bad things."

Lightning turned to listen. He had her full attention.

"There was this one girl in particular who would get picked on pretty often. I wanted to help her. I really did! But I was scared."

Mikaru was beginning to cry. A silent sob jilted the tears down his cheeks.

"She was so alone, Light! And I didn't do anything, it's all my fault! I watched her die in front of me! I didn't help her like I should have! I watched them kill her, and then-"

Mikaru stopped. Lightning held him in a tight embrace, gently stroking his hair. He didn't fight the tears, didn't even care that he looked so pathetic.

"...There was a boy about your age who lost his mother during the Purge on my home. He wasn't around when it happened; didn't even get to say goodbye, or that he loved her. His father was in a distant city. He was completely alone."

Mikaru stopped sobbing. He lay in her warm embrace, fighting the shaking that was racking his body.

"His name was Hope."

"Hope?" Mikaru's muffled voice spoke into the tear-stained uniform of Lightning's stomach.

"Yes. He followed me as we fought our way through countless battles. He was innocent at first. Didn't know how to survive at all. But he trusted me to lead him, and I did. He held resentment towards Snow for his mother's death, but eventually he got over that too."

She placed her hand on Mikaru's cheek and made him look up at her.

"The important thing that I taught him to remember while we were fighting for our lives and that of others was to never give up, even when we made mistakes. Even if our powerlessness caused our struggles in the first place, our strength would set things right."

She smiled as she said that, wiping the tears off his face. She looked down at him like a loving sister. Like she did for Hope all that time ago. Mikaru managed to pull himself together.

"Sorry." He sniffed a little, rubbing his nose. "I didn't mean to melt like that."

"It's alright to cry."

"Not when I was supposed to be comforting you." He snickered. "You looked deep in thought when you mentioned Snow."

"I was; but I'll get back and make it up to him. First, I've got to take care of business here."

"Business?" Mikaru was puzzled.

"Yes. Making sure you all graduate." She stood up to leave.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You seemed reserved at first, but you're really kind."

"Just remember that now's your chance to protect the ones you love." Her skirt rustled behind her as she left Mikaru alone on the bench.

"She's quite a number, isn't she?"

Mikaru jumped straight out of his skin.

"Risugami?"

The man appeared from behind a tree.

"How long have you been standing there?" His face paled. "You didn't… hear or see anything incriminating, did you?"

Risugami smirked.

"Of Lightning? Of course not. But you on the other hand…"

"Hey, hey! Don't go around telling everyone that happened!" He looked down, embarrassed and twiddling his fingers. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Relax, I won't."

He stepped out from under the shade and over to Mikaru, sitting down where Lightning had been just moments earlier. The seat was still even a little warm.

"So, she plans on helping boot you all out of here and back to life. I wonder if that includes me."

"I dunno, it seemed like it. It's weird how she popped up just yesterday and she's already going out of her way for something like that, isn't it?" He glanced at Risugami.

"Is it? Maybe that's her nature all along. But then who am I going to fret over when you're all gone?" Risugami chuckled heartily.

"Haha, you're going with us! You think we'll let you stay out here by yourself? Fat chance!"

They both grinned, sharing in a carefree moment of forgotten troubles.

"Ah, it's time to go Mikaru."

"Wha- already? But I just got here a minute ago!"

"Trust me, you're going to like what I have planned."

"Is it for Lightning?"

"You know it."

They exchanged a high-five and made their way back to the dorms.

"Hey, what's for lunch?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Some delicious fish."

"Then let's go make some raids."

"With pleasure! Those NPC's will never know what hit 'em."

"Now, now, remember your manners. We say 'please' and 'thank you.'"

"As in 'please give me your ticket,' and 'thank you for your kindness?'"

"Something like that. At least you're learning…"

Their laughter filled the air.

- End Chapter 6: Heart's Desire -

* * *

**Author's Note:** :D


	7. Chapter 7: Heat of Ambition

- Chapter 7: Heat of Ambition-

Her eyes darted back and forth, hurriedly scanning the small sunlit plaza for a hiding spot.

_There._

A building's concrete column provided the perfect cover. She whipped around the structure, back to the wall and palms pressed against its sides as she caught her breath. Her eyes were still working, roving on instinct for the next spot to dive into. Lightning was a flash, a difficult target to hit. Years of combat made sure of that.

She dared a peek from around the corner, heart pounding. Within a moment a projectile whizzed at her face for a direct hit. Lightning pulled back, narrowly dodging it. It hit the ground nearby, erupting, but she was just outside of the blast radius.

_No time to think._

Without a moment of hesitation she sprinted out from behind the pillar- another two projectiles went flying- and rolled behind a trashcan a few meters away. Lightning breathed heavily, staring at the dark spots on the ground where they contacted.

_Those bastards are not getting me with a water balloon. Not while I can help it._

Luck smiled on her like the sun's rays: the baseball team happened to be passing by. Lightning focused on one boy in particular, carrying a large mesh bag full of…

_Baseballs. They're going to get it now._

Lightning dashed at him, ripping the bag from his startled hand and ducking behind another pillar. Somewhere in the distance someone yelled "_Oh crap, she's got ammo!_" Before the poor kid could comprehend what had happened, she was already slipping away, systematically pushing her position closer and closer to the source of the assault. It was about to be all out balloonfare.

A loud cry pierced the air as the first victim's skull was hammered. Mikaru staggered around, grasping at the spot where he was sure the baseball was lodged into his head. Of course, that left him wide open. Another two balls hit his gut and leg and he crumpled to the floor, cutting loose a stream of curses and pleads for mercy. Sophia shrieked and ran out from behind a tree, throwing her hands up in forfeit and dumping the balloons in her possession on Mikaru.

"Augh- damnit Sophie!" he gargled.

Landon was the next to go when he braved stealing a peak at the warzone from behind his ledge. He slumped over, stars dancing above his head. Yasaka, seeing her downed partner, tried throwing a balloon at Lightning, only to have it caught and returned with express urgency straight into her gaping mouth.

"I. Give. Up." She plopped down, her whole face soaked with water.

In the matter of a minute, Lightning had managed to singlehandedly eliminate the entire enemy force, save for one.

"Risugami! It's just you and me now." Lightning taunted, casually rolling a baseball between her fingers.

"It appears so, Lightning! I must say, very good match up until now. But you'll find I'm a better opponent." He called out but didn't dare reveal himself yet. A knock to the head wouldn't kill him, but a three hour headache was not something he was prepared to invite.

"Call it a draw, huh? We can both walk away from this unharmed!" Risugami clutched his last few balloons, silently praying to whoever would listen that she would accept.

"You must be joking. You started a fight and now you wanna back out? I don't think so." She leered.

"Have it your way, Lightning!"

Lightning reared back her arm, halfway through throwing a ball, when a hand grasped hers gently. Risugami paused his own throw, then slowly lowered his balloon.

_My prayers were answered?_

Risugami gawked at the sky. Lightning turned to see what the distraction was.

"Ahem." Tensa waved a hair out of his eye. "While I'm certain this little match has been entertaining, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from throwing any more baseballs at your opponent, and-," he motioned to Mikaru, Landon, Yasaka, and the impatient baseball team further away, "avoid interrupting sports activities, or harming any more… students."

Lightning sheepishly dropped the ball and muttered an apology. A light rustling and the sound of boots hitting pavement alerted them to Risugami's descent from the roof. He nonchalantly strode over.

"Well, who do we have here?" Risugami eyed Tensa. "The student council president himself, huh? To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I was informed of a little ruckus occurring around here. Guess the report wasn't far off." He glanced at Mikaru, who was still rolling around and holding his knee. "Although I didn't imagine it would be that extensive." Tensa turned back to Risugami.

"Now we both know the rules regarding school property, disruptions, and physical harm to others, don't we?" His tone demanded authority.

Risugami rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. It would do you some good to loosen up once in a while and have some fun."

Tensa chuckled. "I can have plenty of fun without inflicting concussions. Let this be a warning, Risugami. The next time I catch you I'll have to dole out a punishment." He glanced at Lightning. "And as much as I'd rather not, that goes for you too."

Lightning shifted defiantly, hand on her hip. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Good. Now, I'll be off! I hope the next time I see you all it won't be for more misconduct." He waved and walked away. Seeming to remember something, he stopped for a moment. "Oh, and Lightning?"

"Hm?"

"Please return those baseballs to the team so they can use them for their intended purpose." He laughed and continued on.

_Fine…_

Risugami watched his fading figure, and when he was out of sight, turned to Lightning and grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"That was fun. We should do it again some time."

Lightning scoffed. "Are you serious?" She pointed at Landon. "That'll be you next time," and crossed her arms. "Besides, I don't feel like getting in trouble."

When they finished collecting and returning the borrowed equipment, Lightning and Risugami sat down on the fresh grass under a tree. It was still faintly moist and dotted with droplets. It smelled like summer.

Risugami laid down and rested his head on his hands. He stared up at the cloudless sky.

"What's the big idea trying to help all of them graduate from here, huh?" he murmured.

"I was trying to figure out how to graduate, too, and asking them seemed like a good place to start." She looked down at the dirt. "I guess I want them to move on with me. They deserve it."

He looked at her, expression serious. "Does that include me?"

"What kind of question is that? You're here, aren't you? You're going too."

Risugami turned back to the sky, letting her words sink in.

"I don't think you'll be able to, Lightning. Honestly."

She began to laugh. Risugami was puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

"Hope said the same thing when we were at the Vile Peaks. He said he wouldn't have the courage to board the train to be Purged, even for his mother."

"And?"

"Risugami, there is no can or can't." Lightning's smile was faint. "Some things in life we just do."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Risugami didn't often let others have such an advantage over him as letting them know his emotional state.

_Of all the times I've spent with the others… I've never heard that kind of conviction. Never even considered telling myself something like that._

Risugami bit his lip. "You sure hide a lot behind those eyes of yours."

"You have no idea."

"Tell me, Lightning, is forgiveness one of them?"

She shifted her gaze at him, silently questioning what he meant. Before either of them spoke, Landon stirred.

"Uuungh, my head…" He rubbed it gingerly.

"Your head? My body! I think my kneecap is broken!" Mikaru half-heartedly whined and groaned as proof.

Risugami sat up, stretching languidly.

"I guess that's the end of that conversation for now." He brushed some grass off his arms and stood.

"Hey, Yasaka!" he called to her.

"Yeeaahh?"

"Do me a favor and find Sophia, would you?"

She stopped straining her spaghetti hair. "Fiiiine."

"Hey now, I'll make it worth your while! We're going to go for some ice cream, alright? You know where to meet us."

Yasaka's ears perked up at the mention of desserts and she rushed off to locate the girl with a squeal. Risugami pulled Mikaru up and then inspected Landon. Deeming they were both fit for physical activity, he commanded the small group over to the nearby hall.

* * *

A single drop of salty sweat rolled down Lightning's lips, mixing with the lick of strawberry ice cream that was dissolving in her mouth. It was an interesting flavor.

_They complement each other. Like… Like what?_

The sun was beating down that afternoon, like it usually did. It humidified the entire campus and left the students feeling beyond drowsy. Lightning and the group were no exception. While the balloon fight had been a fun way to keep cool, once they finished the rays quickly wilted their energy. Ice cream in the shade was the only way to survive outside. Honestly Lightning wasn't sure how the sports teams had the endurance to play in the temperatures they did. Her attention slipped like an icy road and she took note of the tastes her tongue was telling her it detected.

Another bead of sweat rolled down, this time from her forehead.

_This is going to ruin my hair…_

Lightning blinked dully. Her vision was swimming a little.

_Why don't I just… take a rest..._

Lightning closed her eyes, faintly aware of the pulsing in her temples. A cold sensation also began to crawl up her fingers. She weakly opened her eyes again. A scoop of ice cream was melting all over them, but it wasn't strawberry.

Lightning looked over: Sophia was unconscious.

* * *

The tick of a clock mounted on the wall was the only sound in the room, and the only distraction apparent enough to keep the students huddled around the bed aware that time was passing.

Lightning, Yasaka, Mikaru, Risugami and Landon were hunched next to Sophia's inert body. The moment it was noticed that she had been suffering from a heat stroke, they snapped out of their haze and rushed her into the infirmary. Now they were all anxiously waiting for her recovery.

The nurse had just exited the room a few moments ago, but not without a stern warning to keep hydrated and stay out of direct sunlight on such days. They had all refused medical attention, but gladly accepted ice packs. The fan on the ceiling, while quietly spinning at full power, only helped so much.

Lightning withheld a sigh, and decided to observe the surroundings she had woken up in herself a few days ago.

_A few days already? I guess it's easy to lose track when you've got all the time in the world._

For a hospital wing, the furnishings were relatively standardized. Stark white beds, privacy dividers, potted flowers, and light colored walls and floor tiles. The only difference Lightning appreciated was the lack of sterilizing agent in the air, and windows.

_Hospitals on Cocoon weren't exactly soothing. Not for soldiers._

Surprisingly, there were no NPC's occupying the beds either.

_I guess injuries and illness aren't common among them._

Sophia stirred. Everyone's collective breath was caught as her eyelids pulled back. The look on her face was of utter confusion, then surprise.

"Is this the infirmary..?"

They all nodded. Sophia bit her bottom lip and cast her eyes down in shame.

"I'm so sorry." She was miserable.

"What for?" Yasaka wasn't about to let that happen.

"For ruining the fun for all of you… I passed out from the heat. You must have all been worried sick when you had to carry me over here." She was near tears.

Yasaka, for whatever reason, burst into laughter. Sophia sniffled and looked up, confused.

"Well duh! But you're alive, right? Besides, Mikaru did most of the work." She gave him a coy wink and elbowed him in the ribs. Mikaru smiled nervously, not willing to take all the credit for the rescue effort.

"Well hey, come on, it was a group effort! Right?"

"Was it, Mikaru?" This time it was Risugami that teased. He and Yasaka cackled as his face turned red.

"Careful, you just might pass out next!" That was the final straw. Landon, Risugami and Yasaka could barely contain themselves from rolling around on the floor. Only Lightning noticed the twinkle in Sophia's eyes as she gazed at Mikaru.

_They may think it's a big joke, but she believes every word. Seems like he's a hero to her._

The thought was endearing. It left Lightning wondering if there wasn't something more going on than she immediately realized. For that moment, anyway, everything was back to the way it should have been.

When the three finally calmed down, Risugami announced he would be leaving Sophia to rest.

"I've got some work to attend to at the moment. We'll meet up later, there's something we all have to discuss."

He had left on a mysterious note, but they paid it no mind. After some idle chatter, Landon and Yasaka excused themselves as well.

"Hey, Landon, hold on." Lightning took the opportunity to leave Mikaru and Sophia alone. "I want to speak to you outside."

"Sure!"

They stepped out the door, and as it closed behind them, silence fell upon the two.

"So, uh…" Mikaru coughed, trying to come up with something witty that would ease the tension. Sophia smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're okay." _Finally! Smooth move._ He was completely sincere, however. He always was.

"Thanks to you, apparently. Is that true?"

"Is what true?" Mikaru twiddled his fingers.

"That you did most of the work!" She giggled.

"I- I suppose I did kind of… _rush_ you over here, to put it one way. But, but, who wouldn't, you know? If it was anyone else…" Mikaru's voice faded. Sophia was staring at him. It made his heart race.

"Is there something on your mind?" He suppressed a shiver.

"Yes, actually." Sophia spoke softly. "It's been bothering me for a while now. There's something… I felt we should talk about."

The longing gaze of her large chocolate eyes melted into his soul. They spoke silently, begging with the words that her mouth hadn't formed yet. For the first time, Mikaru saw the one whole beautiful image of Sophia in front of him. Her cheeks were still flushed and her forehead was still a little wet from the ice pack, but she completely stunned his senses.

Mikaru had the strongest urge to run his fingers through her silky hair, to shift closer to her waiting lips. He could almost feel her warm breath caress his skin. His fingers twitched.

_O-Oh man. If I keep fantasizing and losing focus I'll get a nosebleed._

"Mikaru…" Sophia whispered. It was right on the tip of her tongue now.

"Y-yeah?" He gulped, barely keeping his tone in check.

"Do you like manga?"

…

"What?"

The silence ringing in Mikaru's ears was deafening. The rush of blood to his ears blocked out everything but that one little phrase that had made his heart involuntarily stop for way too long.

She cleared her throat. "Do you like manga?" Sophia repeated.

A boulder dropped into his stomach, pulling it down through the floor. Mikaru was fairly certain his heart was being forcefully ripped down with it. Disappointment was a pain _far_ worse that any amount of baseballs to the head.

"I… Yes. Why do you ask?" He was dying inside. Mikaru's soul was being scattered to the wind with every word he laboriously uttered.

"I saw you reading it the other day. I thought it'd be fun if we could… read it together?" Sophia was gently imploring, but it was a small comfort.

"Sure, I'd like that." There was no point in hiding the bitterness. Mikaru couldn't do that if he tried.

"What's wrong, Mikaru? You sound upset."

_Great, she's figured me out, too._

"It's nothing."

Sophia huffed, crossing her arms. "Look at me."

Mikaru glanced up, pulling off the most disheartened look he had ever worn in his life.

_And I'm not even trying._

"Tell me what's wrong." Her stare softened, making her all the more irresistible.

He couldn't bear its weight, couldn't bear to lie to her.

"Sophie, do you have memories from when you were alive?"

The question caught her by surprise.

"Yes, why?"

_How do I word this properly…_

"Because I do- and you remind me of the regret that sent me here."

"What..?" Sophia murmured, uncertain of whether to be insulted or not.

"You remind me of the person I wasn't strong enough to save. Of the one big mistake I made in my life when I let someone else's slip away." Mikaru bit the words with an increasingly harsh edge.

Her eyes widened, seemingly connecting dots in her mind.

"I… I let someone die, Sophie." This time, Mikaru did not cry. Not like he did for Lightning. He just spilled his heart in front of her with all its holes and burdens. "And you remind me of that someone."

He stared at the floor wistfully, soaking in his memories. After a few moments of silence, when Sophia did not respond, he looked up. Her eyes were watering, in danger of spilling tears,

"That someone-," she half mouthed the words "was me."

Nothing could prepare him for the tidal wave of guilt that swept away his breath. Nothing could prepare him for seeing the person he had abandoned, that had been killed, in front of him, and having her presence send a stake through his chest. It turned with deliberation, pulsing his nerves with searing pain.

Mikaru stumbled back, speechless. Sophia raised a shaky hand to call out, but he was lost in his own hell. He turned and bolted to the door, jerking it open.

"Mikaru, wait!"

But he was already running down the hall.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Lightning?"

"Light." She corrected him.

"Huh?"

"Call me Light."

He grinned at the prospect of finally having gained her trust to drop some formalities.

"I'd tell you to call me Land but that would be silly, wouldn't it?"

She smirked. "A little." Lightning straightened. "The student council president." That piqued Landon's interest.

"He's a human."

Landon adjusted his glasses. "Oh, that so? I _have_ seen him walking around occasionally, although it never occurred to me to go and talk to the guy." He scratched the back of his head, considering the information. "Guess it's not all about grades, then?"

Lightning shook her head. "No. You'll need more than that. If you're really set on getting his position, you're going to have to become known among whoever appoints it."

A soft chime rang through the infirmary's P.A. system, preceding a female voice announcing the time and class period. Visiting hours would also be ending soon.

Landon pushed his back off the wall and slid down into a nearby chair.

"I have a vice president to get through as well, don't I?"

"That's right. She's the next in line to get his position. I would suggest focusing on matching her first."

"Sounds solid. Is she a human too?"

_Good question. Was she?_

"I'm not sure. I only saw her briefly. For our sake, let's assume she is."

Landon absorbed the situation carefully, mulling over whatever it was that he needed to do.

"I'm going to take her out."

"Right. You'll need to kno-"

"With force." Landon cut her off. Lightning gave him an incredulous look.

"What? You've got to be kidding!" She stared him down mercilessly, and after a few moments he finally buckled, cracking a smile, and then beginning to laugh.

Realizing it was a joke, Lightning relaxed and resumed her comfortable position propped against the wall.

"Ah, that's two great laughs I've had today." He wiped away an imaginary tear. "Should've seen the look on your face." He snickered.

"Careful, Landon, I have no problem reconfiguring your body to send you on a short trip to a bed next to Sophia." She was frightening because her smirk made her deadly serious.

"Sorry, sorry." He hastily apologized. "You know I'm not the kind to do that! I'm not really a fighting type. Not like you."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah. You think I wasn't watching your little showdown with our hothead when you first came? You gave him a run for his money."

"No need to flatter me."

"Of course, you both kind of _lost_ in the end, but it was no big deal. I guess it worked out pretty well in the end, didn't it?"

Lightning sighed. "Suppose so." Landon yawned, and some quiet peace descended upon them. It lasted for a whole minute before the doors burst outwards and Mikaru came rushing through, startling both of them.

"Hey, where are you going?" She called out.

"Mikaru, wait!" Sophia's voice came from inside the room.

Landon and Lightning exchanged dubious glances.

"Who goes after who?"

"You're the athletic one! Go catch him, I'll check up on her."

Lightning nodded, picking up speed almost instantly and dashing after Mikaru.

_You're not getting away without an explanation._

The sound of boots striking tile faded down the hall.

* * *

"How are we on the new realm?"

"It's coming along. Most of the main structures are in place. I still have to tweak some of the behaviors."

"How long do you think that will take you?"

"A few more days, to be thorough."

"Splendid. What about the mechanism for transfer?"

"I haven't begun that yet. That might take a while."

"I was afraid of that. They might be closing in soon."

"They've been working behind the scene the whole time. I have no idea what they've done. I just know we need to be prepared."

"Should I alert the others? Get them formed up?"

"I don't know. We don't want to rouse their suspicion and have them begin anything prematurely."

"Noted. What do you suggest?"

"Keep watching, make sure everything is peaceful. I'm going to take a quick trip, I should be back soon. Contact me if anything happens."

"You got it."

"You know what to do in case of emergencies, right?"

"Yes. But should I hand over the program?"

"Only if it's absolutely necessary and you find you can't hold them off by yourself. I'll try to be back as soon as possible but I can't only travel so fast."

"Mmm. I suppose that's the end of this meeting, then?"

"Yes. Until next time... Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Watch your back. We don't know where they're hiding."

"I shall be vigilant."

- End Chapter 7: Heat of Ambition -

* * *

**Author's Note:** I made special effort to release this early when most people are free; having said that, my finals start in a few days so uploads will probably be lengthened to every 5 or so days, more or less. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope all of you will bear with me while I try to set up the next satisfying chapter and simultaneously pass these damn tests. Ciao for now~!


	8. Chapter 8: Whispers of the End

**Author's Note:** I apologize in advance if this chapter is less than satisfactory or even downright bland. (_Continued on bottom._)

* * *

- Chapter 8: Whispers of the End-

_Why does it hurt so much?_

"Mikaru, stop!"

_Why can't I just face it?_

"You won't escape me!"

_I know why._

"Hey, can you hear me? I just want to talk!"

_Because I'm a coward. I let her die._

Mikaru stumbled on some loose gravel, momentarily losing his speed but not stopping. He wasn't responding at all. Lightning bit back any more shouts; she knew they wouldn't reach him.

Her training would not go to waste. He was her target now and he wouldn't escape. It felt like chasing Serah, actually. Or Hope. Calling out not to their ears, but to the depths of their souls, because that's where they were crying. That's why they were running. Lightning knew once he stopped it would all be over. She would crush his regret with a swift slap to the face.

Zoning back into reality, she whipped around a corner, panting heavily. It was still suffocatingly hot outside. Sweat trickled into her eyes.

_Now is *not* the time for this._

Summoning a burst of speed, Lightning closed the distance between herself and Mikaru, diving at the boy. The tackle found its mark, and they tumbled to the ground and down a small hill, throwing up blades of grass. Lightning recovered instantly, jumping on Mikaru and jerking him onto his back. It was hard to tell if he was sweating or crying; beads of both covered his face. He coughed violently, trying to catch his breath while sobbing.

"It's okay. Calm down, I'm here now." Lightning struggled to keep her tone even.

Mikaru strained weakly to hide his face, but gave up under her unrelenting grip. He didn't utter a word, then. His expression was distant and lost.

She forced him to look at her and regain his senses. Lightning's eyes pierced his, an endless swirl of cerulean blue. After a minute, he finally did.

"Mikaru… Why were you running? You burst out of Sophia's room."

He turned his head to the side, sighing.

_It's time to face my sins._

"Because she's the girl that I let die when we were alive."

Lightning's eyes widened. Her grip even slackened. She wasn't sure what to say, if anything was appropriate.

"This whole time we'd been side by side, close enough to touch, and I never knew."

He turned to Lightning, as vulnerable as Serah had been when she had rejected her sister.

"I can't face her, Light. Not after this."

_I won't let another future be ruined like this. Farron, you better set him straight._

In a flash her eyes hardened to steel and she slapped him clean across the face, the resounding smack echoing in both their ears. Mikaru was in pure shock. He didn't even try to rub the spot where it stung.

"Don't you dare say that. Not after all this time."

Lightning stood up, towering over him.

"You think that just because you both know the truth now everything you've worked for is worthless? The friendship you developed is gone?"

Her tone was steadily rising. Mikaru was, for the first time, genuinely afraid of her. Never before had someone he considered a friend been so harsh on him. It stung worse than the slap, like vinegar on a wound, because he knew every word was true, even if he wouldn't admit it yet.

"I'm not going to let you make the same mistake I did. I abandoned my sister in her time of need, when she was alone and afraid! I had to fight the world to get her back!"

Lightning grew quiet. Her expression was dark and hard to read, like the calm before a storm. But instead of yelling at him more, she extended her hand. Her voice was solemn.

"Come on. We're going back to Sophia. You've got a lot of apologizing to do."

She smiled briefly.

"But you won't have to do it alone."

* * *

Tensa stretched languidly, feeling every nerve in his back sigh in relief.

_How I hate sitting so stiffly._

A quick yawn escaped his lips as he began to briskly stride down the hall. His thoughts ventured to his constant companion, the vice-president.

_I wonder where Yuriela is? It's only been fifteen minutes…_

Shelving the thought away, he let his mind blank out for once. He rarely got the chance to relax and do as he pleased.

_It's so hot outside. I wonder if it has to do with them?_

Tense shook his head with irritation.

_No, get your mind off work. I think I'll go get some orange juice._

Happy with the decision, Tensa eased his pace and smiled at some passing students. Classes had ended just a little while ago. The teachers would be retreating to the faculty lounge, and everything would be relatively peaceful.

_I hope._

Tensa whistled himself a quiet tune, arriving on the first floor and heading out of the main building towards the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar head of pink hair in the distance. Lightning was standing above Mikaru, having an indiscernible discussion. He decided to ignore it.

_Even if that were suspicious, I'd let it slide. They can get in trouble later. They sure have a knack for it. Then again, they are human… Like me._

Tensa never let it distract him before, but sometimes he realized he was lonely. It was strange, discovering something that had always been there. Being the president was demanding. Sure, the NPC's were similar enough to their real counterparts, but they weren't exciting. After a while he had grown used to their semi-looped patterns.

_Even when I was alive it was like this. Being so far away, to be the leader everyone needed me to be._

Tensa clenched his fist, the only indication of anything wrong in his heart.

_Just keep smiling._

* * *

"Sophia? What happened?"

Landon rushed in. The girl was stricken, balancing precariously between tears and mourning.

"Mikaru ran out…"

"Well, yes, Lightning and I saw that. She's chasing him now." He adjusted his glasses. "But why did he do that?"

Sophia looked down at her hands woefully.

"Because of our past."

Landon plopped down into a swivel chair, facing her with a large, spectacled gaze.

"Your past? You mean, it's shared?"

"It seems so…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Landon was glad the fan was spinning overhead so it wasn't deathly silent in the room. He wanted to ask what exactly their history was, but he knew it would be inappropriate, so he didn't utter a word.

"…Do you think he'll come back? Landon."

"Wha-? What kind of a question is that?"

She looked up at him imploringly, begging to hear the words her heart needed.

"Of course he will." Landon grinned. "Mikaru's a good fellow, we both know that! Maybe he gets in over his head sometimes, acts a little rash because of his feelings, but that's what makes him sincere. And strong." He gave Sophia a quick thumbs up. "Now a better question is, will you two be able to face each other once he does?"

Sophia faltered.

_Am I… ready? What am I even feeling right now?_

Sophia was floating in a bubbling pool of emotions. She wasn't sure whether she was glad that someone from her life was around, infuriated that he didn't help her, or sad that he just bolted from her. It made her head spin. Sophia squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the swirl just beneath the surface of her skin, right where her heart was pulsing.

"Hey, hey now! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Landon's voice was laced with worry.

"I'm… just so confused."

"What about?"

"I'm grasping onto a little rock, Landon. A rock in the middle of a powerful stream that's trying to sweep me away."

"Sophia…"

"I can't let go. Because if I do… I don't know what will hap-"

She stopped. Landon was holding out his hand, grinning.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to correct you. There's not one rock, but five, and none of them will let go of you."

Sophia's eyes softened, her mouth slightly agape. And then, she smiled. A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached out and hugged Landon. He was taken aback for a moment, but did not hesitate to return the embrace and gently rub her back.

_I'm… safe now. Here, with my friends. Landon, Yasaka, Lightning, Risugami, and… Mikaru._

* * *

It seemed to Landon like a long stretch of time had elapsed when he finally heard Lightning's footsteps entering the room with Mikaru in tow.

They were quiet until Sophia pulled back. A subdued gasp came from Mikaru when she looked at him. It made his cheeks burned pinker than Lightning's hair, but the woman forcefully shoved him forward. Landon winked coyly and made space, motioning for him to come closer.

Reluctantly, Mikaru sat down. Lightning crossed her arms, leaning against the wall by the door. There would be no escapes this time.

"I'm sorry, Sophie."

He didn't muster the courage to look at her directly.

"For running out, or letting me die?" The words made Mikaru wince.

"For both. You didn't deserve either." He finally raised his head. "I'm really, truly, deeply sorry. Sophie, you didn't deserve what happened to you. I don't know what was worse- being abused or not having anyone to comfort you… I should have been there for you. I should have protected you. Maybe if I wasn't such a coward, you wouldn't have to be here right now."

Sophia reached out and brushed her fingers on Mikaru's cheek, feeling where Lightning had left her mark.

"But Mikaru… You are here for me."

"What?"

"You're here with me right now. We're friends now, in this life. Maybe we can't go back and change the past and undo all the damage to our hearts- but we can look forward to a brighter future. Together." She stole a glance at Lightning, and both girls smiled.

_That was a great speech, Sophia. I couldn't have said it better myself._

When she looked back at Mikaru, his face was a little closer. His steady breath was warm, tickling her skin. Sophia gently lowered her eyes. Breathlessly, he whispered something only she would hear.

"I love you, Sophie."

And their lips met.

Lightning had the sense to smirk and look away.

_I think it's time to leave these two alone again._

Silently, she motioned to Landon, and they slipped out of the room.

* * *

He could barely suppress his nervous snickers.

"What's so funny?"

"They kissed! How romantic."

Lightning cocked her eyebrow. "I didn't realize it made you so giddy."

Landon coughed, attempting to compose himself. "Well, I'm not used to displays of affection like that. Especially not from them- _did you see the look on Sophia's face?_ I mean, that girl is so quiet!"

"Not when she opens up. I guess Mikaru reached a little closer than we could."

"I guess so." He was sincere now, if a little wistful.

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Me?" Landon was incredulous, but he could not hide what a hardened soldier was trained to spot.

"Don't try to bluff me. She's pretty cute."

He bit his lip. "Well- to be honest, I've never had a girl feel that way for me. I never really had feelings for them either, anyway, or Sophia for that matter…"

_But you trailed off, so you're just leaving the blanks for me to fill in._

"I understand."

"I think I'm starting to see what I'm missing out on. You're right Light, she is cute…"

She snorted.

"What's so funny?" he deadpanned, mimicking her.

"I'm not an expert on love- you can ask Serah for that- but I don't think you're missing out on much. From what I've seen, love is a complicated mess. I prefer clean cut missions."

"Hmph, says the soldier."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Ah, I didn't mean for it to come out like that! My apologies…"

"Gotcha." Lightning winked. After a moment, Landon caught on.

"Oh, har dee har har. Give me a heart attack, will ya? Very funny." He chuckled anyway.

"Pay back for earlier."

"…Hey, Light?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but could you tell me a bit about your past? I'm just curious, you know. To understand who you are."

She sighed, sliding down to the floor.

"Touchy subject?"

_You could call it that._

Lightning shook her head. "No, I just don't like having to repeat it from the beginning again." She smirked. "I may just gather all of you together and get it over with."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Risugami said the exact same thing…"

"That so? Well, I mean it."

"It's alright. I'll give you the condensed version." She racked her brain, searching for a good starting point.

"…My sister and I-"

Lightning was cut off as Mikaru and Sophia walked out into the hall, both blushing profusely.

"Well well, look who it is! Did you like that?" Landon teased. Lightning resisted the urge to yank him by the ear.

"Uh.. Well-"

"Yes!" Sophia finished for him, giggling.

"Come on, let's go get some fresh air and drinks. We could use it." Lightning directed a special glare at Landon, and they tagged along without objection.

* * *

"Yasaka, what are you doing out here alone?"

True to his specialty, Risugami snuck up on the girl noiselessly. She wasn't fazed, however. If anything, she was expecting him.

"Just watching the clouds roll by. They're beautiful, don't you think?"

"I've never noticed. Why the sudden interest?"

"I've been kind of lost in my dreams recently. Ever since Lightning showed up, you know?" She glanced at him. "So I'm staring at these now. They help clear my mind."

"I understand. Yasaka…"

"Hmm?"

"I-" The words caught in his throat. Risugami swallowed nervously, trying to force the lump down, but it wouldn't go.

"What is it?" Yasaka sounded dull, completely devoid of the usual cheer that radiated from her. She allowed herself to be led away without a second thought.

"…It can wait. I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why don't we go find Lightning and the others? We have something we need to do."

"…Okay!" And without warning, her cheer returned. It was almost eery.

* * *

"Hey, you four!" Yasaka waved to complement Risugami's shout. The group had just exited the hall- with Tensa behind them.

_Finding them was easier than I hoped. By why is the president with them?_

"Ah, glad to catch you, Risugami. May I have a word in private?" Tensa asked.

"…Alright." Risugami was skeptical, cautious even. This was unlike Tensa. They stepped a few meters away, out of earshot.

"Risugami, I need you all to follow me. It's important."

"To the principal's office, I'm guessing."

Surprise flashed across the president's eyes for a moment.

"How did you-?"

"I've always known about it. I just never told anyone."

"…What do you know about what's inside?" Tensa's voice was low now, barely above a whisper. Risugami could tell it was a serious matter.

"The laptop. Everything that's on it."

Tensa let the declaration sink in, nodding slowly.

"Then you understand the nature of this realm."

"Of course." Risugami was unflinching, meeting every revelation with calm.

"…Fine. There's something you all must know. We must move quickly. Do you think they'll be up for it?" He motioned towards the group, idly chatting.

"I have faith in their ability. Especially Lightning's."

"Then let's go."

_This… I have a feeling the end is near…_

That single thought ran through the mind of both men as they walked back to the group.

* * *

_It's been a while since I've been here._

Risugami stared half-heartedly at the double oak doors as Tensa opened both, waving them inside. The group shuffled into the elegant space, furnished with antique paintings and cabinets.

They settled down into the sofas as Tensa walked over to the principal's desk and opened a little red laptop. The room turned dark, and a projector behind him flicked to life. Gasps escaped the lips of everybody besides Risugami, who stood stock still against the wall, watching with a critical gaze.

Tensa cleared his throat. "I have asked you all to come here for… an important discussion. I have dire news."

Lightning tensed, her senses already on alert.

"The Afterlife, as we know it, is in jeopardy."

The silence that enveloped them was deafening. Nobody made a move, even dared to breathe, willing for Tensa to continue.

"Our enemy is God."

The screen behind him displayed an enlarged article of…

_The SSS? Who or what is that?_

Lightning was thoroughly confused but kept her mouth shut.

"I'll keep this brief. The SSS was a group of students that previously inhabited the Afterlife before we arrived. They rebelled against God for the unfair life they were granted, mistakenly fighting against the previous student council president here whom they believed was an angel; God's messenger."

He paused, letting them digest the slew of information.

"After a major fight, the SSS emerged victorious. One by one, they disappeared from this world, their regret gone. They were ready to be born again with another chance at life."

"But that wasn't the end of this world." Risugami rasped, grabbing their attention. "Haha, no, far from it. Souls were still streaming in, one by one. It took a while, but eventually everything was restored the way it had been around here, albeit it with far fewer people. The Afterlife was understandably damaged and working below capacity."

"That is correct. To do this day, we are the next chosen few." Tensa picked up where Risugami finished. "I have one request of you all."

…

"Help protect the Afterlife."

"How?" Lightning's tone was irritable. She was certainly willing to do it, but everything was flying above her head. There was too much missing information.

"We make another battlefront."

"And who's the enemy this time? God again?" Her fury was beginning to rumble. "I've had enough of fighting Gods!"

"Lightning, please calm down-"

"No! You don't understand what I've been through! The last thing I remember before waking up here is seeing my sister- I already fought a God to save her!" She stopped yelling, her anger breaking away with every breath. "And at what cost…"

Lightning stormed out of the room.

Tensa made to call out, but Risugami shook his head.

"…Will she be back?"

"I'll go get her. But before I do- you proposed we make another battlefront. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Together we stand a better chance against those who would have us destroyed."

"Fine."

Risugami left the room as well. With two members gone, the meeting was suspended.

* * *

**Author's Note** (_Cont'd_)**:** I know I packed a lot of different scenes and conflicting emotions into this one chapter, but it was the only way to continue the plot. I guess every story has that one bad chapter that the author doesn't like. The reason this even happened in the first place is because I was distracted from the immersion that makes a good story- I'm focusing almost entirely on a new one now, so the quality of this one probably suffered as a result. Again, I apologize. Uploads will still be sporadic until the 5th, when all my testing is over. From then on they should be regular again.


	9. Chapter 9: Calm Before A Lightning Storm

**Author's Note:** No updates for over two weeks! I sincerely apologize for that. That's just the way it is every June when finals come around; I also happen to be graduating, so that's another chunk of time off from writing. Anyway, here you guys go! A bit of a shorter chapter in anticipation of the final few to come. Hope you enjoy, and as always, please R & R.

* * *

- Chapter 9: Calm Before A Lightning Storm-

'You know, you can't just burst out of a room like that."

"Well, I did."

"…Hear me out, will you?"

Lightning's silence was his only indication to continue.

"Tensa wants to start a new battlefront. A new group to lead the way for the lost souls that are finding their way here."

"And we're supposed to be their guardians, teaching them to fight against an enemy they can't see or understand. Is that it?"

"Lightning…"

"I'm not having it."

"Why?" Risugami's tone snapped like a whip. He made no effort to hide his sudden irritation.

Lightning's fingers twirled around the guard rail that she was leaning over. From the roof, she could see in every direction, as far as her eyes would permit. They glowed with a brilliant luster in the fading light. In their depths, storm clouds rolled, throwing off the calm she seemed to exude.

"Because of what I went through to get here." She gave a sidelong glance in Risugami's direction. "It's not something I want to admit, but I'm not ready to face another challenge like that."

"No, I don't expect you to be. I'm not either. I just hoped that as a solider, you'd be willing to try anyway."

She shot her head back, insulted. "What do you know about being a soldier?"

"Nothing." He stretched his hands out. "Everything I've seen of one has been from you, and so far, I'm impressed." His hands dropped, and he walked to stand beside her. "The inspiration you've bestowed in the short time you've been here has worked wonders. You're in a league of your own. They look up to you like they do to me. So I'm asking you…" Risugami searched for the rights words. "Lightning, help us. Be the leader they need you to be."

She sighed. "You make it sound easy."

"You won't be doing it alone."

"…My focus."

"What..?"

"My focus, from when I was branded a l'cie."

Before Risugami could protest, Lightning blurted it out.

"It was to destroy Cocoon."

A suffocating pressure descended on Risugami's lungs. He was faintly aware of the throbbing in his ears.

"To obliterate the planet I was born on and lived on. To kill all the millions of people. Do you understand now, Risugami?"

Her eyes shots daggers into his, wrenching him with guilt and pity.

"To save my sister, I had to choose between a whole planet and my own life. To doom all of them, or be cursed to an eternity of regret as a monster. We all lost something before we even started… Snow, Sazh, Fang, Vanille, and… Hope."

Her words were bitter and her voice seemed to crack, as if she were about to cry, but no tears fell.

"We were hunted like a disease. Us, and all the Purgees. There was never any rest. Just fight after fight, a struggle to stay alive for the next day to give ourselves a chance to think and choose the best possible action. Sometimes I wonder how we made it through…"

Lightning broke off, shaken from having just released one of the deepest and most intimate secrets of her life to someone she had just met a few days ago. It was strangely relieving, finally setting down that burden and letting somebody see the pain that she struggled to hide.

_I really need to stop getting emotional…_

A single tear betrayed her wish, rolling silently down her smooth skin. Risugami was quick to wipe it off, much to her surprise.

"I can't even begin to imagine what kind of pain and hardships you felt while on the run… And yet, you made it." He flashed a quick smile.

"You're here. You saved your sister, and you defeated the Fal'Cie. It may have seemed impossible, but you already beat the odds once. …What happened to Cocoon?"

"It was crystallized. Fang and Vanille turned into Ragnarok, a mythical monster of ruin, to slow its fall from the sky. They're in its center, encased in crystal and sleeping eternally."

"So everything turned out… alright. You're all safe now, and millions of people didn't have to die."

"That's right."

"You lived your life far better than I could."

"…What?"

"I've been hiding a little secret. The reason I'm here. The reason we all are. The reason I can't graduate."

Lightning pulled back from the rail and shifted her stance, cocking her eyebrows.

"Why?"

His words dripped venom. "Let me tell you."

* * *

"You. I know you from somewhere don't I?"

"Me?" Tensa chuckled. "I _am_ the student council president. I'm sure you've seen me around or heard about me somewhere."

"No, that's not what I mean."

Landon sat facing the desk that Tensa stood behind. He seemed on the verge of some accusation.

"Oh? Then from where?"

"From when we were alive."

True to his skill as a great public relations agent, Tensa didn't even flinch. His calm and amused demeanor didn't melt for a second.

"Please, enlighten me."

Landon released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in a quick whoosh.

"You look like somebody I used to know. Remind me of him, too. You even hold the same position. Now, I'm not a believer of coincidence, so tell me, did you attend Enotai?"

Tensa's shoulders sagged. His frame gave way with a sigh.

"You've got me, Landon. It's been a long time."

Shock dawned on the boy's face, but he said nothing.

"Phillip Tensa, back from the dead to lead another school."

"No way…"

"Yes, I attended Enotai. I was the student council president there, too. Before I died, of course. It feels strange seeing all of you here. Never thought I'd have the opportunity."

Too many questions ran through Landon's mind, so he wildly grabbed at the first one he recognized.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" His fist slammed the coffee table with the violence of his shout. It was unlike him to be angry, really. It even rattled Tensa a little.

"I'm sorry, Landon. I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that for your sake and mine, I had to keep quiet to protect all of us. At least until the right time."

He turned his back to Landon, staring at the large screen.

"Now is the right time."

"…I looked up to you." Landon was quiet now, barely above a whisper.

"Huh?"

"When we were alive. You were always the popular one, friends with all the students, with the best grades and all the awards. And then you just up and died, leaving worthless me without a friend. Do you know who I was there? Nobody! I could only strug-"

"Landon!" The name came out as a command, piercing the air. "Shut up." The intended effect came across, silencing the boy.

"I did not _choose_ what happened to either of us. Everything I had, I earned from the ground up. As president, it was my duty to watch over all of you and make sure the rules were enforced. In that regard… I failed. You were my one true friend, Landon, the one who saw through the status and acknowledged me for the person I was. I had always hoped you would rise up to overtake me. I suppose it's just unfair that you never had the chance. But isn't that why we're all here?" He finished with a crooked smile.

* * *

"I'll be right back, okay? I just need to use the rest room." Sophia sent a heart-warming smile in Mikaru's direction, making his cheeks turn a deep pink.

"Alright…" He waved after her, half dazed.

Sophia was giddy. The day had turned out better than she had ever dreamed of. She had never kissed a boy before… But she was unendingly thankful her first one was shared with the boy who made her heart flutter.

She stepped onto the polished tiles and stopped in front of the granite sink, grinning at her reflection in the mirror. It grinned back at her, making her giggle. When she opened her eyes, it was no longer smiling. In fact, it began to turn black. The grossly misshapen form writhed behind the thin glass, a single black hand reaching through to her, dripping with an acidic black liquid. Sophia could feel her heart stop as a blood-curdling scream escaped her throat.

She fell to the cold tile on her knees, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut in between labored gasps, silently praying the horror would disappear. When nothing brushed her head, she dared a peak from between her fingers. The glass was shattered and long cracks ran its length.

"Sophia?" The gentle voice echoed across the tiles. Yasaka's small frame appeared through the door, a look of worry evident across her features. Another girl followed her, this one taller and more reserved. If her hair had been tied back in a ponytail like she usually wore it, Sophia would recognize her as Yuriela, the Vice President, but now she allowed her locks to flow free down her back.

"We heard you scream. And why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

Sophia cautiously stood to her feet, hand holding the wall for support.

"I- I just saw something in the mirror." She blinked numerous tears down her flushed face. "It was black, and-" she gulped, "it t-tried to kill me. The m- mirror broke when you walked in."

Yasaka glanced at Yuriela with an ever more concerned look, leaving Sophia bewildered.

"What?"

"Sophia… there's nothing in the mirror."

To Sophia's dreaded surprise, the mirror was completely intact. Only her shaken reflection looked back at her tauntingly.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Yasaka stepped forward cautiously, as is trying to catch an injured animal.

"I swear, I'm not lying… I'm not lying…" Sophia's eyes widened, back pressed against the wall. Yasaka's expression turned distant, her eyes dull and lifeless.

"How does Mikaru stand a crybaby like this? She's fragile and daft." Yuriela's voice hit Sophia like a ton of bricks. She was even smiling, admiring her nails as she said it.

"Right? He deserves better than this." Yasaka's voice joined the chat. Sophia could feel her insides crumbling every passing moment.

"Wh- what…?"

"Mikaru is hot, don't you agree?" Yuriela licked her lips hungrily.

"He needs a real woman."

"He needs someone like us." Yuriela bent a little, exposing her cleavage. She squeezed her bust together, winking at Sophia.

"What are you saying?" Sophia was losing control of her voice. It was cracking quickly.

"Haven't you heard, Sophia?" Yasaka asked innocently, putting a finger to her lips.

"How he _really_ feels about you…" Yuriela's hand reached down below her skirt. "…And us."

"No…" Sophia shut her eyes, covering her eyes tightly. "No, no… No, you're wrong!"

"Sophiaaa…" A ghostly voiced reached inside her mind, clear and crisp. When she opened her eyes, Yasaka and Yuriela were slowly striding towards her, chanting her name silently.

Blood rushed to the girl's ears, her heart throbbing wildly. All sounds were dulled out and replaced with a deafening ring. Desperate, Sophia pushed against the wall forcefully, shouldering past them and running out of the bathroom.

Her whole body ached, but she couldn't feel it. Painful sobs shook her vision, but she didn't notice. It was her heart that ached the most, and it was hell.

"Sophia!" Another voice called out her name in the distance behind her, but she couldn't hear. Refused to hear. She kept running, lost in her pain.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Lightning's growl made his blood run cold.

"No, it's the truth." Risugami kept his tone even.

"And you never told them?"

"…No."

A swift slap stung Risugami's cheek. "Why?" She barked the question, insult mixed to his injury all in one go.

"How could I ever tell them something like that? Would you be able to face your sister and tell her something like that to her face?"

The counter silenced Lightning.

_He's right. I wouldn't, at first. I wouldn't even be able to live with myself…_

"It's not a matter of can or can't, Risugami…"

_Just like with Hope and Mikaru._

"Some things in life-"

"You just do, I know, I know." Risugami finished the sentence for her. "I heard your quote when you were speaking to Mikaru."

"Then you know what has to happen for all of us to move on. You're not staying behind." She crossed her arms defensively. Her will was unshakable.

"…Fine. Let's go."

A commotion grabbed their attention back to earth. They looked out over to the rails to the grounds below, where some NPC's were screaming and fleeing in a group.

"What's that about?" Lightning whispered to herself.

Her question was answered immediately after as a blackened figure stepped into their sight. It had a human shape, but its _skin_ was a pulsing black, and it dripped liquid trails in its wake as it patiently lumbered after the students. Its face was one of horror, indescribable by conventional means. Lightning shuddered internally, remembering the Cie'th and its resemblance to the monsters.

"We have to go help them."

Risugami looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Yeah, how? With just my guns? I don't think it eats lead."

"It's better than staying up here and doing nothing!" The fire in her eyes reinforced her firmness. Risugami could not argue.

"I have a weapons stash in my room. Let's go."

They bolted to the service door.

* * *

The scene was chaotic. NPC's were scrambling everywhere, pouring out of the buildings and running for their lives to anywhere that was not the school. Screams filled the air as the blackened monsters began to multiply.

Lightning witnessed one spawning from the ground. The dirt became dull and dark until it looked like a portal, and from there the thing pulled itself out. The air surrounding it was heavy and suffocating. In the distance, it was a little hazy, as if from the heat. It bent backwards and from the depths of its form let loose a shrieking, animalistic scream. Some NPC's around it dropped unconscious. More of the monsters appeared instantly after, sucking them in.

Risugami fired off a well-placed round at its head. The bullet found its mark, but didn't faze the monster at all. He fired off another four shots, and it began to dissipate. A final bullet liquidated the thing into a black puddle on the ground. The others turned in their direction.

"Uh-oh. Looks like they're onto us… Lightning?"

She was already ahead of him, Blazefire Saber drawn and swinging. Another creature fell, melting into a sickly pool. Lightning was not keen to get it on her or her gunblade, so she whipped it into gun mode.

_Time to get serious._

As Risugami and Lightning eyed the increasing number of shadows, a familiar figure ran out of the main hall.

"Sophia!" They shouted in unison. Mikaru was right on her tail, along with Landon and Tensa. The whole group was now together.

"Now it's a party! Glad to see you're all safe." Risugami flashed a reassuring smile at them and shrugged off his backpack. A handgun and baton was distributed to the four, and Risugami emptied out his pockets giving our some extra clips.

"What are those things?" Mikaru was awestruck.

"They're sin." Tensa spoke up. All attention was turned to him. "That's the physical manifestation of negative emotions, usually because of the sins of the people here. When enough people feel it at the same time, they appear to overtake them. The opposite happened with the original SSS, when the amount of love triggered inverse monsters as a reaction to stabilize the afterlife."

"Either way, we have to kill them." Risugami gritted his teeth.

"Correct. They will consume all NPC's and human souls here unless we stop them. From their depths, there is no coming back."

Lightning cleared her throat. "Risugami?"

His heart sank as he knew the moment had finally come.

"You've got something to tell them."

Risugami felt the pressure of five sets of eyes bearing down on him.

_Come on, get it over with._

"You all have memories of your life in school. What you may not remember is who started the chain that sent you all here."

"RIsu..?"

"The bully that killed Sophia. The one that tortured helpless students. The hateful excuse of a human that was sentenced to and killed in prison."

Silence fell upon them all. Risugami sucked in a long breath, staring up at the sky.

"It was me."


	10. Chapter 10: Memories, Day of Four

**Author's Note****:** One of the last few chapters. Anyone familiar with Japanese mythology will recognize the significance of the chapter's title. There are some heavy themes suggested later on towards the chapter, so be warned.

* * *

- Chapter 10: Memories, Day of Four -

"Hey, bitch! Where's my money, huh? I thought we made it clear yesterday that I'd be paid." A twisted smile was plastered on his face.

Landon stood trapped behind his arms, pressed up against a set of cold lockers. A couple of students-

_No, these are thugs. Scum. They don't deserve to be here._

-surrounded him. They were the infamous Shinja gang, with members as young as 14, and just as deprived. They had made their presence known in the local community with a wave of crime, and recently took to drawing in younger and more impoverished members that they knew they could sway with money and promises of cheap highs. Sadly, it had worked. The police could barely keep up with the flood of reports and were spread thin tracking numerous leads to capture as many of the criminals as they could.

Here, just about spitting in Landon's face and terrorizing him, was one of them.

"How about it huh?" He shoved a fist into Landon's side, twisting it painfully.

"I said-" Landon gasped for air, "I- I don't have it."

The man pulled back, a look of surprise on his face. "Do you hear this, guys? Little Landy says he doesn't have any money for us."

The group collectively jeered and laughed.

"How are we going to eat today, fellas? Peaceful negotiating doesn't seem to be working. What do you think we should do?" He pulled his face up close to Landon's, the smile on his face again. Landon could feel the rotting smell coming from the man's mouth infiltrate his senses. The glint in his eyes made his pulse fluctuate.

_This… is going to hurt._

The group started yelling, goading for Landon to be beat to a pulp.

Landon closed his eyes, inhaling one last shaky breath before he braced for his bones to be broken.

"There he is!" The familiar voice cut the air cleanly.

"Risugami, hands off the student." Behind him, a few school police officers rushed out, intending to apprehend the attackers. They instantly broke off, running down the halls as fast as they could.

"Shit." Risugami was the last, a real look of shock finally dawning on him. As the hallway cleared, the student council president walked up to Landon, who was sweating and gulping in nervous breaths.

"You alright?" Landon looked up to see a compassionate smile from Phillip Tensa as he offered his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks again to you."

"No physical injury, right?"

"Unfortunately…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Landon chuckled half-heartedly. "It would've been a great excuse to have them punished more severely. They won't get much just for bullying."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about them. The… situation, regarding them, is being closely inspected."

He gave Landon a reassuring pat on the back. "Just try to stick to high traffic areas, alright? We- I can't help you if I don't know where you are."

Landon flashed him a thumbs up. "You got it."

"Want to get some lunch? You're all shaken up."

"Fine, but only because I sweat my breakfast out just now."

They both laughed, finally relaxing.

* * *

_Ah… What a boring lesson. Another one on quadratics? Not in the mood today._

Mikaru's eyes drifted aimlessly across the room, searching for something to catch their attention. Nothing appeared, except-

_She's so lonely._

They finally settled on a young brunette siting in the corner, diligently scribbling notes in her book. Her eyes were sunken, and while there was no immediate indication that she was troubled in any way, Mikaru could tell by her distant gaze and numerous occasions watching her that she was emotionally starved.

_Doesn't she have any friends? Any at all that she can talk to?_

Mikaru had never seen any. Whenever the bell rang for the class to dismiss, she was always one of the first to scurry out and disappear. Even when they weren't headed to class- and at lunch, especially- Mikaru never saw anyone around her.

_It's weird, really. She's kind of cute._

It struck a sensitive nerve in his heart, and with a subdued yawn, he finally decided to do something about it.

_After class, I'm going to follow her. Talk to her a bit. Maybe she'll… open up._

Mikaru's eyelids sunk, his head bobbing down. He fell asleep as the last thought dissipated in his consciousness.

A loud bell shook him from his rest.

_Wha- already?_

A quick glance at the clock affirmed that he had indeed passed out for over 10 minutes.

_It felt like 10 seconds… I'm still groggy._

Sophia entered the corner of his eye, suddenly reminding him of his mission. Mikaru scrambled out of his uncomfortable chair and wiped some drool off his lip, hurriedly pushing through the door to catch up with the girl.

_Should I-? No, calling out would be weird._

With some effort, he slipped through a passing crowd and caught up to her.

_Way to go- now what, genius?_

Sophia did not seem to notice his presence, so Mikaru dwindled precious seconds away trying to formulate a coherent introduction.

All that came from his mouth was a cough.

She finally glanced at him with a regard that she would pay to a fly buzzing by her ear.

_Well… that's friendly of her._

"Sophia… Hi." Mikaru scratched the back of his head.

"Hello." Her stride did not slow. A warm acknowledgement was not given.

"I, uh- some class, huh? Quadratics. That stuff puts me to sleep." He laughed nervously.

"Does it? I don't mind it."

_Ah, dull as those numbers. I see now why she's a social butterfly._

"So, yeah, you have lunch next right? Want to go eat something together?" Then he hastily added, to avoid coming on too strong, "Just to talk, you know. How about it?"

"Fine." She didn't skip a beat. Her answer was almost immediate.

* * *

"What _is_ that?" Mikaru's face contorted.

"Spicy tofu."

"You eat that stuff?"

_No, seriously. Who eats that?_

"Yes."

Leaving the topic alone, Mikaru silently trudged behind her to a table on the far side of the cafeteria. While he had a nagging urge to plant himself in the familiar surroundings of his friends, he suppressed it for her sake.

"Why don't you sit with anybody?" While innocuous at first, Mikaru instantly regretted asking as a look of hurt ran over her expression for the briefest of moments.

"Nobody sits with me." Only the edge of a quiver gave any indication that she had a heart, too.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I'm – sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled faintly. "At least you're here now." Under her breath, she muttered, "I wonder for how much longer…" but it wasn't caught by any ears besides her own.

"So, Sophia…"

She merely raised a steaming spoon of sauce to her lips and blew gently on it.

"What do you… like to do?"

"What do you mean?" She slowly sipped on it to avoid burning her tongue.

"After school. When you come home. To have fun."

_Couldn't I just make that into one sentence without the interruptions..?_

Anyone not familiar with her, including Mikaru, would be under the impression they were being ignored with the intentness that Sophia stared into her reflection in the bowl. But after another sip, she spoke quietly.

"I study."

Mikaru caught himself before snorting out his own lunch onto the table from the laughter that threatened to seize him.

"Is that funny to you?"

Mikaru inhaled deeply to calm himself before swallowing.

"No, but your mustache is."

Her eyes widened considerably, and Sophia grabbed a napkin to wipe her lip. Nothing was on it. She shot a glare at Mikaru, who grabbed his sides and started cackling.

"Careful, that glare will warm up my lunch!"

_Is he… for real?_

A tingling sensation blossomed throughout her body, and suddenly, everything felt a lot… lighter. Sophia could feel a genuine smile tug at her lips, and after some struggling, she finally let it win her over. Sophia began to giggle.

When their eyes finally met, Sophia felt a strange heat rush through her.

_Is she blushing?_

Mikaru wasn't willing to believe it, but his eyes were not deceiving him. He wanted to say something, but nothing came forth. Silence felt appropriate.

They finished their lunches happily as the bell rang, and parted ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes." Curt, perhaps, but there was no hiding the sudden attractiveness that was radiating from her.

"Goodbye then!" Mikaru waved as he turned down the hallway.

"Bye…" Sophia's small hand closed into a tight grasp around her heart as she was left lost in her thoughts.

_What just happened..?_

* * *

"Hey there, Yasaka!" Mikaru sighed.

"Heeellooo, Mikaru!" If there was an alternative energy source to power the world, it would be Yasaka. Mikaru could not remember a day when she wasn't smiling. "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah, what a day. You'll never believe it, but I spoke to Sophia."

Yasaka's mouth opened wider than seemed healthy for a girl of her diminutive size. "Reeaally? What did you guys talk about? Tell me all about it!"

"Ah, well, you know. Random stuff. School. Hobbies. Things like that." Mikaru shrugged it off, but inside he felt accomplished.

"You sly charmer you!" Yasaka threw a punch at his arm. "She's a sweet girl, really. You didn't get her number already, did you?" She winked.

"W-what? No!" Mikaru stuttered. "She has a number..?"

"Well duuuh. But don't go asking me for it. You don't… like her, do you?" Yasaka grinned cheekily.

"Like her? Me? I just met her! Don't be ridiculous." It was hard to hide the slight pink tinge of his cheeks.

"You can't lie to Yasaka! I see all. And I see that there's something going on here."

"Ah, well, you see unicorns when you have enough cereal in the morning, too, so…"

She huffed indignantly, pouting. "Better than you can say for yourself, you chronic sleeper! What do you do all night, stay up m-"

Mikaru closed his hand around Yasaka's mouth hurriedly, glancing around to make sure that no one was within earshot.

"Are you trying to make everyone in this school think I'm a pedophile?" He hissed.

"Serves you right." She puffed her chest proudly. "Anyway, what are you doing after school today? Feel like playing some tennis?"

No one would expect it, but Yasaka was an excellent tennis player. She loved the sport, and her small but slim figure provided her with the lightness and speed to dominate the team.

"I'd love to, but I'm still sore from the last session." More than a few tennis balls had been whacked at blinding speed towards his body parts. "Besides, I've got to study for that exam we have tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeeeah! Thanks for reminding me. Want me to talk to Landon to help us out?"

"The poor kid already has enough on his plate studying for four tests, I think we should give him a break. I'll manage."

"Alrighty then! See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing! See ya tomorrow, Yasa." They both knew he was in a good mood whenever he called her by her nickname. Waving, they parted ways.

* * *

Risugami took a long drag of the cigarette in his mouth, coughing occasionally from the fumes. The humidity outside was not helping. He glanced around at some of his crew, who were splayed out on the ground and on crates, some holding beers.

A cloud of smoke poured out from his nostrils, the wisps ascending into the air and blowing away. He threw the butt into the ground, bored half out of his mind and feeling exhaustion set in. They needed something to do.

"Alright boys!" He stood, commanding their attention. "We had an eventful day. Maybe not the most successful," he snickered with the rest of them, "but we can still turn that around. How's about tonight we find some _beef._" The emphasis on the word excited the thugs, who jumped to their feet with shouts of approval.

As fate would have it, a girl passed by. A single feather floated down in front of them from a bird flying overhead.

_Here we __**go.**_

Risugami whistled after her, calling out. "Hey cutie, where you headed?"

She glanced back nervously, picking up her pace to try and disappear around a corner.

"What's the rush, huh?" He snapped his fingers, and three of the members ran up in front of her, blocking the path. She stopped, fear dripping from her skin like sweat. The knowledge aroused him.

"Me and my boys here," he motioned with his arms, "are looking for some company tonight. We've been a bit lonely lately, you know? We need some female compassion." He drew up to her, grinning manically.

"I- I need to go home now." She stuttered out.

"Ah ah ah." He wagged his finger. "Not so fast. I don't think my buddies are willing to comply."

On cue, they cracked their fingers, one of them sticking out his tongue hungrily.

"Now, I might be able to make them reconsider." He slowly cornered her to a wall. They circled around her. "But first, we need to know your name cutie." He breathed the last words into her ear, sniffing her hair and exhaling lustily.

She bit her lip, unsure of whether or not to tell them. Her choices were nonexistent, however.

"Come on… You can tell me. I won't hurt you- much."

She squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Amanda." The lie came out breathlessly.

"So that's it… Amanda. You hear that, boys? She says her name is Amanda."

They repeated the name with greedy chuckles, stepping closer.

"Well Amanda, what do you say we skip the… introductions, and get straight to the action?" He whispered again.

She whimpered quietly, wishing nothing more than to be at home.

"I like them feisty…" His hand snaked down to her skirt.

Sophia's eyes shot open. "No, don't." She gasped. "Please." She begged. Somehow, she knew none of it would work.

"I make the rules here, little lady."

She began to struggle, kicking out at his leg. Suddenly, a large hand gripped her throat, squeezing the air out of her.

"I don't remember telling you to kick me." He snarled through gritted teeth. With much more force, he shoved his hand up her skirt. She squirmed both from the lack of oxygen and intrusion of her body. She struggled to breathe as his hand writhed around under the fabric.

_This… can't be happening._

"Sophia!" The girl turned to the sound of her name. Mikaru was standing not too far away, terror and shock riddled on his features.

"So you lied to us?" Risugami spat, tightening his grip out of frustration. The last thoughts she had were of Mikaru.

_Have you come to save me..? _

She reached a feeble hand out towards him, mouthing out the words 'help me.' Her vision swam, blackening. A drop of sweat clouded her eyes for good as she lost consciousness.

"We've got some company, boys."

The eager thugs broke off, surrounding Mikaru instead as Risugami continued to hold her against the wall.

_Her body- it's gone limp. Is she..?_

Mikaru shook his head, refusing to believe the worst. He was losing focus in the heat as adrenaline pumped through his throbbing veins. Inside, he felt his stomach churning. He felt a distant loss of touch with reality. He knew it was the end for someone so outclassed.

"You… Let go of her." He breathed out heavily.

Risugami began to crack up. "And what are you going to do to make me, kiddy?"

Mikaru's fist clenched. It was now or never. His heart stopped in his throat.

"You'll regret it."

"Oh, will I?" He roared.

Mikaru didn't hear the command for them to pounce on him, didn't feel the first few hits to his skull as he moved forward, preparing a punch at the nearest target. He always heard of how it felt to be in that kind of situation, but never quite knew that it was true. Everything moved in slow motion for the few moments that counted.

He could feel his fist connect with the stomach of someone to his right, but it wouldn't be enough. The boy stumbled back, only to be replaced with another wave of arms and legs.

A knee slammed into Mikaru's stomach, and his breath expelled outwards before he knew what was going on. A warm liquid trickled down his head. Mikaru managed to steal one more painful glance up at Risugami's gloating and animalistic face before he blacked out. Forever.

* * *

"I need backup, now! We have two students down and a large group of Shinja." The officer barked into the radio as he pounded down the street, flanked by three more, batons out and ready.

Tensa was up ahead at the end of the street, chasing down the ringleader.

_Risugami._

In his mind, the name rang out with all the fury of a storm, with all the bitterness of a tempered steel blade swinging to land a mortal hit. Tensa felt nothing of the world around him, just the sight of the coat flapping in the breeze in front of him.

_You've gone over the edge._

He hopped over a downed garbage can and continued to sprint after Risugami, roaring his name with a power he had never experienced before. A sharp left into the street, a slide across the hood of a car. He was catching up now. He would never let the man go.

_I will chase him to the ends of the planet if I have to. He won't escape my sights._

With a burst of speed, he closed the distance between himself and Risugami.

_Just a few… more… feet._

The sight of seeing Mikaru and Sophia there, lifeless on the steaming concrete, had made his blood boil hotter than the sun ever had. The memory of seeing Landon pressed up against the lockers, about to be beaten senseless, had struck hear in him. It all coalesced into one moment.

He had his arm outstretched, ready to grab the tail of the coat.

_I will avenge them all._

It never happened. There was only the sharp pain in his side as the world faded to a miserable blur. There was rage, unfathomable rage, and then quiet.

- End Chapter 10: Memories, Day of Four -


End file.
